The Werewolf and the Rock Star
by TwiHard09
Summary: When Bridget and her twin sis Brittany and there two older brothers Collin and Brady move back to La Push after the boyz become wolves how will this affect the other guys? Paul/OC
1. Prologue

**The Werewolf and the RockStar***

**The Werewolf and the RockStar***

**Here's my story, no this isn't some stupid autobiography. This is the story of me Bridget Stone, falling hard for a boy **

**named Paul Reese. The thing is I have a twin sister Brittany who totally gets on my nerves but I love her anyways, **

**and two older brothers Collin and Brady, who are both, believe it or not, werewolves. So is Paul. He did this thing **

**called imprinting. Anyways I'm getting ahead of myself. Here' where it all started**

**So you see that car right there driving up the road on yet another rainy day in Forks, Washington? Ok, yea you see **

**those two girls in the back of the car? You see the one with the red highlights in her hair? That's me, you see the other **

**one? That's my twin with the blue highlights, I guess you could say we're fire and ice twins, complete opposites. **

**You also see the two humongous guys up front? Well the one driving is Collin the one next to him is Brady. Annoying **

**just like an adorable 6 month old baby the just threw up all over your brand new shirt. You may be asking why is **

**there a whole bunch of crap in the back of the car? Well we have to move to some place called La Push, I don't think **

**it's going to be any better than Forks, it rains the same amount there, but I bet you the plus will be that there are no **

**vampires. They are waaay to nice. "My God! Will you scoot over! I have like no room!" "Ummmm, like NO! You got **

**enough room no butt!" "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU DAMN IT! YOU'VE BEEN ARGUEING THE WHOLE WAY HERE!" That **

**would be Collin yelling at us he has this thing about people not arguing while he's drive, "She started it, she need to **

**G.E.T OVER HER SELF!" "Ow! GOD Collin!" "I SAID SHUT UP!" Jeeze people be glad you don't have an over sized **

**werewolf brother. He was bad enough when ever he was normal if you could call what he was normal but you know **

**how things go.**

**AN": Ok so I'm srry but I didn't kno that u have to get story backup or else your story will go away so here's the rewrite hope u like it.**


	2. Chapter 1

Werewolf and Rockstar

Werewolf and Rockstar

CHAPTER 1

"This is our house?" Jeeze Brittany could be so annoying sometimes. Nothing is ever good enough. Not that my opinion matters I'm the youngest by one freakin minute which makes such a difference! "Well you know what there little prissy princess I suggest you get over it this our house till we get dorms." She snorted at me and walked away. Typical cheerleader behavior; Brady came over next to me snorted and rolled his eyes at her. He was a lot like me in many ways. We both played the guitar, soccer and we both got easily annoyed with Brittany. On the other hand Collin and Brittany absolutely adored each other. "Come on kids lets start moving in." Brittany whined about this manual labor making it harder for her to be fully prepared for cheerleading later. She had already transferred from Forks High Cheerleading to La Push High Cheerleading. Amazing, soccer try outs weren't till spring and it was fall.

***

We finally got done packing, I got a room to myself for once, and well… we all did. Our parents had bought this really old house, that was something like 40 years old. Old colonial with light blue paint and a darker blue and white for the shutters; I liked it… not so sure if Brittany did. Though blue is pretty much her favorite color. "Where do you guys wanna go?" Collins head shot around so fast I swear his neck could have snapped in half, "Not back in the car, I don't think I could take another minute of sitting in that God forsaken thing with all three of you in there for another minute." I sighed I was only a small wittle fweshmen, and couldn't drive till next year with a parent. Two more years till I was free. "Um, ok lets go walk around I mean it's not like this place could be any bigger than forks." Brittany and me started walking down the driveway to the sidewalk. I really liked this place it reminded me of those movie sets you know with the cute little houses and the sidewalks and the little shopping center 5 blocks away. We walked for about 20 minutes and got the little stores. Nothing much just the usual ice cream shop on the corner book store next to it, and the random shops, like… the knickknack shop, guitar shop, wood shop, food shop. Just your normal. "Woah look! Hey, Hey! Brady, Collin look! Their like your brothers!" What gibberish was my sister talking now? I looked where she was pointing, and she was right. There was a group of guys that looked a lot like Brady, and Collin. All over 6 ft., black hair either cut short or a little long and shaggy. At least they wouldn't be the only werewolves here.

Brady and Collin slowly walked over there to say high. While me and Brit went and sat on the curb watching. They all had well defined muscles, and all wore jeans and either white or black t-shirts. Guess that was better to rip than a 40 dollar American Eagle shirt. "HEY! BRIT and BITSY COME OVER HERE!" Collin hollered at us. I hated that nick name he gave me. The whole family called me Bitsy since I'm the smallest and shortest in the family. Only by like an inch though! We sighed and looked at each other simultaneously and walked over there. I hated meeting people. When we got over there Brady introduced us. "The one with the red in her hair is Bridget, and the one with the blue is Brittany. "Hi, I'm Embry." Embry was about 6 ft. 5 his hair was cut short and spikey. "And I'm Jake, nice ta meet you." Jake seemed like a very go lucky kid. His hair was long, and he had to be at least 6 ft 7. This is where I hate being only 5 ft 5 around werewolves. The others introduced themselves, there was Jared, Seth, and then Paul. Paul was different… when he first saw me he just stared at me and wouldn't look away. It kind of scared me, but I acted like I didn't notice. After that they drug Paul away off into the woods, and me and Brit were left alone. I don't even wanna know what that boys problem was, I just wanted to go home and play my guitar.


	3. Chapter 2

Werewolf and The Rockstar*

Werewolf and The Rockstar*

CHAPTER 2

I could feel the pain racking through me. This couldn't be happening to me, I thought I was over this. I guess not, I thought I could hide behind my smile, my friends, family, love for music, behind everything. I was wrong; how long did I really think I could lie to myself? Well I guess I thought I could do it a little longer than this. It was only about a month ago.

_I couldn't believe it, this couldn't be happening to me of all people. I was likable, nice to everyone unless they started it. I went to church every Sunday, I prayed, I did everything I good person should. Then why, why was thing happening to me? A bright light shined in my face, I was slowly going out blackness was surrounding me. But I knew if I gave up I would be dead, I couldn't die I had to much to live for. What would Brit do without me? I was the one who took the blame for all of her mistakes. I was the one who got blaimed for everything… nobody cared about me. Maybe I should give up. NO NO! I can't give up, "BITSY BITSY! STAY WITH ME! PLEASE BITS! PLEASE I… WE NEED YOU DON'T LEAVE BITSY!" I recognized that voice who was it? Whoever it was they were crying and crying hard. Wait what was that other voice? "Bits live, please live I know you can live do it for me please." Tony? No, he … he couldn't possibly be dieing… am I dieing? The blackness was getting harder to fight off. It was becoming more powerful. "TONY! Don't talk like that you'll live through this to. You both will!" Brittany, wait… I was starting to remember. We were in a car crash, we had snuck out to go to … somewhere I couldn't remember. Why couldn't I remember. Collin always said I was born stupider than any one else he knew. "BITS! BITSY I'M SORRY, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said those things to you. My anger got the best of me please Bits live please." "Son, we need to take her to the hospital please step away, you can go home or wait in the hospital." I didn't recognize that voice. I felt myself being lifted up, and I heard… sirens? _

"BITSY! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I snapped out of my memories, shook my head and made my way down stairs. What on earth had happened now? "Yea, mom?" "I need you to clean the kitchen please Hun, I'm running late for work," I opened my mouth to argue but closed it. Yup that's me Miss. Dependable. I should get an award or something. "Thanks honey." "Yea sure thing mom," I mumbled. They really thought I got over it that fast it amazes me how blind they can be. "The broken clock is comfort it helps me sleep tonight," I started singing quietly to myself. I loved that song. It reminded me so much of the incident. Well that's what they called it hoping I wouldn't know what they were talking about. But I'm smarter than that I know exactly what there talking about. "I'm falling a part, I'm barely breathing with a broken heart that's still beating and the pain." I finished the dishes, and went outside for a walk. Being related to werewolves, I had a little bit of there warm gene in me. So 50 degrees wasn't really all that cold to me; I walked for awhile thinking about it. Why couldn't I stop thinking about the accident? I hadn't thought about it this much in a month.

"Hey! HEY!" I turned to see one of the guys I had met earlier today. His name was… Jared I think somebody else was with him, "May I help you?" "Yea your, um, Collin and Brady's sister aren't you? One of the twins; Bridget!" "That would be my name,… Jared and…?" "Oh! This is Quil, he's another wolf boy." "Hey," Quil rumbled out. He was burley looking shorter than the rest it looked like; his voice was deeper than the rest. "So how do you like La Push so far?" We had started walking again, "I like it better than Forks, lot warmer, ya know creature wise." "Smart girl we got here," I snorted at this, "What?" Jared asked startled by my reaction, "Nothing, just why would I be smart for wanting to get away from freezing cold blood suckers?" They both laughed at this, "Hey I like you, you seem nicer than you sister," "Thanks most of the time I am, but anywho's" "Yea did you know a Bella Swan?" Quil asked me, "Heard of her seen her, she had half the guys in the school that any girl would kill to have after them just for the social status after her, and yet she went with that Cullen kid. Edward I think his name was." "Yea, you're a keeper." We walked in silence for a while which was broken by the booming voices of Collin, and Brady, and the shrill annoying one of Brittany. "Well I guess I best be going. I'll see you guys later?" "Yup we got school tomorrow freshmen." I sniffed and snuck my nose in the air, "Well what's so great about being a sophomore any ways? Just means you're old." I flipped my hair, "I still got my youth there boys." They laughed at that one, I stared walking back to the house wondering what other Cinderella task they would put me up to.

AN: I don't own nething you recognize the song was LIFEHOUSE: BROKEN. And srry for such short chapters I'm having writers block right now.


	4. Chapter 3

Werewolf and The Rockstar*

Werewolf and The Rockstar*

CHAPTER 3

I didn't want to get up, but knowing if I didn't get up then I'd be waiting over an hour for little Miss. Drama Queen to get out of the bathroom. I stomped across my room into the bathroom. I liked it, it woke me, the walls were painted a light turquoise color and the tile was whit and silver, the vanity/sink area was an old antique. I had a thing for stuff like that. I jumped into the shower; blow dried my hair, put on some make-up. I didn't need much I was one of the very few blessed girls who didn't get acne, and who just look ok in her own eyes in general. I had medium toned skin, black hair with red streaks, and hazel eyes. As Brady described them they were like an explosion of green and brown. Kinda sad I had a twin with almost the same eyes. I was finished up in the bathroom in about 30 minutes walked, and saw my groggy sister walking into the bathroom glaring at me. I shrugged my shoulders. Back in my room, I tried to figure out what to where to school. And then the crash came, "OW Damn it!" Brady, yet another thing we have in conmen we're klutzy. I ran down the stairs to see what he had done now. The wolf boys were there trying to hide the fact that the table had been split in half. Rolling my eyes I walked over there dragged the table outside to where the trash got picked up, went into the back closet and got another table. Brit, and me had bought it in case anything like this ever happened. Jake snorted, "Well, it looks like you knew this would happen." Shrugging my shoulders I started walking back up stair, stopping midway, "Hey guys what do people normally where at your school?" "Oh! I'll come help you." I girl who looked a little taller than me dark skin, dark hair, and dark, dark brown eyes; she was pretty. Dragging me up the stairs after her into my room over by my closet, "Ok let's see what you got… well you got a lot hmm…" she started rummaging through my closet, tossed out a pare of American Eagle Jeans, a long sleeved baby blue Hollister shirt, and my dark hot pink jacket to go over it. "There you go that outta work for today. Can I come over here tomorrow or after school and I'll help you out some more?" "Um, sure. My mom shouldn't mind." It was odd making friends this fast. Normally it took me at least 2 days to make a fast friend. I found out her name was Kim, and that she was Jared's girlfriend. They had been going out for, almost a month. With the way he looked at her it seemed like longer. I tossed on my baby blue converses and walked down the stairs with Kim. "Well that was quick," I heard one of the boys say, "Yea well I'm not like Brittany who can't leave the house without making sure it does her enough justice because everything must, MUST look great on her." Few people laughed; maybe ten minutes later Brittany finally came down the stairs, wearing a jeans (who wares anything else to High School?) a dark red deep-v sweeter with a black tank under it. We all started walking out of the house, backpack on my back, and guitar case in my hand, car keys in the other. That was one thing I liked about this school. It had a guitar classes. "How are we all going to fit into 2 cars?" "Ya know, that is a good question Bridget, Paul?" Paul was here, he hadn't said a word since they had gotten there. "I dunno, um…" he sounded tired, I looked over at him to see him staring straight at me. I turned back around quickly hiding my face; I'm pretty sure I was blushing. "We could have Jared, Kim, Quil, Brady, Embry, Collin and Brit in one car. Kim could sit on Jared, and if Brittany doesn't mind she could sit on Embry. And in the truck… it could be Jake driving since it's his, Seth, me, and Bridget could sit on me or Seth whoever." I had met Seth earlier that morning. He seemed like a nice kid, same grade as me. Another friend to help me not get lost. "Ok let's go people," Jared said in a mocbusiness voice. I watched as Jared, Kim, Quil, Brady, Embry, Collin, AND Brit got into that one car, they reminded me of those clowns at the circus squeezing them selves into one tiny car. I also wondered about how they got all of there stuff in the back of that car too. "Are you getting in or walking there Bitsy?" Ugh, Jake had started calling me Bitsy, great now everyone would. Aw, well what could you do? I dumped my stuff in the back of the truck slammed the back shut, and walked over to the other side. Paul was by the door, after that intense stair her had given me earlier I had hardly any desire to sit on the boy. Once again what can you do? I had to get help getting up into the truck. Jake turned on the radio, Paramore's song That's What You Get was on. "I love this song!" Paul laughed I could feel the vibrations going through me, and why was it so hot in that truck? "You do, do you?" "Mhmm, I can play it on my guitar, so can Brady." "Wait you both play the guitar I thought it was just you." "Nope it's both of us. He's been playing longer." "Oh," it was quiet for the rest of the ride there. Which was only like 3 more minutes anyways. If you've never walked into a new high school, not knowing where anything is, then you don't know how unnerving it is. "God Damn it!" I turned and saw Paul gripping his hand, and shaking it. My eyes widened he was going to transform right here in the parking lot. "Paul! Paul! Get a gripped!" I ran towards him and grabbed him in a hug, "God Paul! Calm down, you just hurt your hand!" I was starting to get mad now, how could a guy get this mad over hurting his hand? Well obviously Paul could. "Bitsy No! Get away from him!" Collin came running over grabbed me and passed me off to Jake, who took me over to where Embry and Brittany were standing, "OhMyGod!" Brit grabbed me in a hug, "I thought he was going to explode all over you and you'd get hurt or something," "Um, no Brit I'm fine but I'd be some much better if I wasn't being squished by you." She quickly pulled back, "Well, who else am I going to push around the house until you help me figure out what to wear?" "mhmm, who else would do that for you?"

They guys had gotten Paul calmed down after a couple of minutes, we started walking into the school, "Ok Bits let me see your schedule," Brittany and Collin had already left to there first period they had it together, lucky. "Here ya go," He scanned over it quickly, "Ok, we got first together, and I do believe that you go second with….," "Us!," We turned to see Jacob and Seth back behind us. "Heh, ok," We broke off from our little group, and went off to first period. Which was math the stupidest class ever. Who really cared what the x and y coordinate plain was or the y- intercept? Collin had failed it last year, hopefully he'll be able to help me this year. First period seemed to last forever. Collin actually had a break through, and got what the math teacher was talking about.

Jake and Seth walked me to second and lunch. We all sat together, Paul sat next to me. Didn't say much except for sorry for getting mad this morning; Brittany talked about how boring first was, but how she met one of the girls on the squad and how much they were alike. Apparently they're going shopping this weekend.

Paul walked me to me next class, and the next. History was always so boring, I normally went to sleep or started day dreaming.

_The next thing I could remember was the beeping of the heart monitor. I opened my eyes and quickly closed them. _I shouldn't be remembering this Dr. Cullen said I shouldn't have any memories of it and yet I did. _Why did hospital lights have to be so bright? "Oh God! COLLIN, BRADY GO GET MOM, SHE'S AWAKE!" Brittany. Her voice sounded horse was something wrong? "No we wanna see her first," I opened my eyes back, Collin and Brady were fighting to get through the door. Eventually they got through, I sat up and looked down, my whole leg was in a cast. And so was my arm, "You ok there Bits? You got beat up pretty bad." "God Bits what were you thinking? You could have been killed!" You could always count on Collin to help out in this kinda of situation. "Jeeze thanks Collin!" I may be tired but that doesn't me that I can't be mean. "I'm sorry Bits, I was worried about you. You scared us all pretty well." "I bet, what happened?" "You and Tony were hit by a drunk driver… and" "Bits," I turned to face Brady, there was something wrong with Toney, I knew it. "Bitsy, Toney's died he had some internal bleeding that they couldn't stop." "No, no he's not dead you're lying to me. He's fine I remember hearing him saying everything was going to be ok." Collin took me arm, "No Bridget listen, he's, God I'm so sorry I was one of the reasons you ran away. I shouldn't have said those things to you," "What things? I don't remember anything except sneaking out, and getting into the ambulance." No this couldn't be happening to me! Why me why?_

"Hey, you coming?" I looked up to see Paul standing in front of me with a confused look on his face. I looked around everyone else was gone. "Oh I'm sorry! I'm making you late getting home!" Stood up grabbed my stuff, and of course I fell. And started laughing hysterically, so did Paul. "I am such a klutz!" "Yea, you are." I reached up and grabbed the hand he had stuck out to me. We walked out of class. Jake drove us home. I walked up the stairs, went into my room. "God, how is it still possible for me to like maybe even love someone even after all of this happened? How?"

AN: You guys are such sweet hearts! Thanks for the reviews, I'll try to get the WHOOLE car reck story out in the next at least 2 or 3 chapters. Thanks for the Reviews, plz keep them coming.


	5. Chapter 4

The Werewolf and The Rockstar*

**The Werewolf and The Rockstar***

**CHAPTER 4**

**AN: ok, I've been getting a lot of questions about Bitsy car reck story, and Patience is a Virtue that I hate greatly, so here it goes in the chapter. The whole story. And also I keep on forgetting to put up diclaimers so FOR THE ENTIER REST OF THE STORY: I DON'T OWN NE OF STEPHANIE MEYERS CHARATERS I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T.**

**I was tired of being in the house, Collin came out with Brady and me to play soccer, but quickly got bored when he got hit in the face… by me… but I SWARE it was on accident! Brady had homework, I did too, but the doesn't mean I'm going to do it. I started walking around in the crisp fall air. The thing about Washington is that it get's a lot colder a lot quicker than down there in the South and South East parts, and Central American. So I had a long sleeved shirt on a jacket. My feet carried me to the beach. Drift would was scattered about. I sat down, and started to think about the car wreck. I wasn't supposed to remember that's what Dr. Cullen had said. But then again who could trust doctors now in days? A blood sucking one at that. I know I know he's good; I hate to admit it growing up in a family of vampire hating werewolves. Ugh! Here it comes again. **

_**God, what was wrong with Brady today. What happened to the older brother that I loved? Something was up his butt, and he needed to get it out. He had never been so mean to me before. I walked down the school's hallway remembering what he'd said to me, "GOD BRIDGET! Watch where you're going! You're getting in everybody's way today! Jeeze! And no I can't help you in math I'm failing that class too! Or did you forget like everything else this week?!" He stormed off. I flinched from the memory. I felt the tears stinging behind my eyes. I couldn't let them fall then people would know that something was wrong, and I couldn't let anybody know how much I was hurting on the inside. Not even Tony knew all of my pain. Sure he knew some, but not all. Everybody just loved Brittany, and who was I? The less hot version of her? We were IDENTICAL TWINS for God's sake! "Hey Collin," I sighed out; maybe he would know why Brady was acting so weird.**__**"Hey Bits, what's up you look kinda sad." "Eh, Brady's acting weird, he got all mad and started shaking and then walked away into the back of the school." "WHAT!" Oh great now Collin is going to yell at me, just the cherry on top of my freakin amazing day! "WHAT DID YOU DO BRIDGET! YOU KNOW THAT WE COME FROM A FAMILY OF WEREWOLVES, AND YOU GO AND MAKE COLLIN MAD WHEN HE'S AROUND VAMPIRES AND ABOUT TO CHANGE AT ANY MOMENT? GOD YOUR SO STUPID! YOU SHOULD HAVE BLONDE HAIR INSTEAD OF BLONDE! JEEZE NOW I HAVE TO GO FIND HIM! YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE SOMETIMES!" And with that he stormed of, the tears were coming back, but they didn't fall. "Jeeze what did you do to make them mad," "Who knows, Brit let's go." "Um... I'm sorry I can't I promised Taya I would go over to her house after school." Oh great now my sister isn't even there for me. Who was certainly not mom, not Brady, not Collin, not even her…. Wait I still had Tony. I ran to Collin's car dumped my stuff in the back, and started running home. If I could get a hold of Tony, before he went any where then we could go to that movie he's wanted to go see. I ran up the drive way tripping on the way up, I picked myself back up ran into the house. To my room, and called Tony, "Hey Bits what's going on with you?" "Nothing much, hey I was wondering do you want to go see that movie you've wanted to go see?" "Yea! You mean Saw 5?" "Mhmm, that's the one," I hated horror movies, especially ones like the Saw movies, but I'd do anything to get out of the house tonight. "Yea, I'll come pick you up at 7 sound good?" "Yup see you then," Now I just had to get it passed mom she normally doesn't care. The clock seemed to be mocking me, as I waited for mom to get home. Course she didn't want me to go yay I get to cherries on my sunday. "No, you are not going tonight, you have to help clean the house tomorrow, and I don't want you whining on top of the whining that you normally do, about how tired you are." "MOM! That's not fair! Your letting Brittany go over to Taya's and I can tell you that they are not studying!" "I said NO! NO GO UP TO YOUR ROOOM!" God, someone has some serious PMS issues. I stomped back up the stairs. And waited for 7 to come. Just because my mom said I couldn't go doesn't mean that I wasn't going. I saw Tony's head lights coming down the road, sneaking out of my house wasn't hard; just open the window and climb out of it. I jumped down to the already damp grass, and ran out to his car. He said nothing, sometimes he knew I had to get away from it all. The movie was… well it was terrifying. I was hiding behind Tony half the time, while he laughed at me. I felt bad for the people who had to clean up the theater; half of my drink was on the floor, mixed with a large popcorn. Yea, I felt real bad for them. Driving home was always worse knowing what would be waiting for me when I got home if they figured out I wasn't there. "God you should have seen your face, it was great." "mmm, I bet so." I lightly shoved his arm. We drove and drove, we were by the local bar, me and Tony went at a green light just as we should, when I heard a beep, turned to see bright head lights coming straight at us. O Dear God, help us please, please let us be ok. Then I felt pain like I had never felt before. I couldn't believe it, this couldn't be happening to me of all people. I was likable, nice to everyone unless they started it. I went to church every Sunday, I prayed, I did everything I good person should. Then why, why was thing happening to me? A bright light shined in my face, I was slowly going out blackness was surrounding me. But I knew if I gave up I would be dead, I couldn't die I had to much to live for. What would Brit do without me? I was the one who took the blame for all of her mistakes. I was the one who got blaimed for everything… nobody cared about me. Maybe I should give up. NO NO! I can't give up, "BITSY BITSY! STAY WITH ME! PLEASE BITS! PLEASE I… WE NEED YOU DON'T LEAVE BITSY!" I recognized that voice who was it? Whoever it was they were crying and crying hard. Wait what was that other voice? "Bits live, please live I know you can live do it for me please." Tony? No, he … he couldn't possibly be dieing… am I dieing? The blackness was getting harder to fight off. It was becoming more powerful. "TONY! Don't talk like that you'll live through this to. You both will!" Brittany, wait… I was starting to remember. We were in a car crash, we had snuck out to go to … somewhere I couldn't remember. Why couldn't I remember. Collin always said I was born stupider than any one else he knew. "BITS! BITSY I'M SORRY, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said those things to you. My anger got the best of me please Bits live please." "Son, we need to take her to the hospital please step away, you can go home or wait in the hospital." I didn't recognize that voice. I felt myself being lifted up, and I heard… sirens? I was fighting the blackness all the way to the hospital, I felt I small pain in my arm, and then I was out. The next thing I could remember was the beeping of the heart monitor. I opened my eyes and quickly closed them. **_**I shouldn't be remembering this Dr. Cullen said I shouldn't have any memories of it and yet I did. **_**Why did hospital lights have to be so bright? "Oh God! COLLIN, BRADY GO GET MOM, SHE'S AWAKE!" Brittany. Her voice sounded horse was something wrong? "No we wanna see her first," I opened my eyes back; Collin and Brady were fighting to get through the door. Eventually they got through, I sat up and looked down, my whole leg was in a cast. And so was my arm, "You ok there Bits? You got beat up pretty bad." "God Bits what were you thinking? You could have been killed!" You could always count on Collin to help out in this kinda of situation. "Jeeze thanks Collin!" I may be tired but that doesn't me that I can't be mean. "I'm sorry Bits, I was worried about you. You scared us all pretty well." "I bet, what happened?" "You and Tony were hit by a drunk driver… and" "Bits," I turned to face Brady, there was something wrong with Toney, I knew it. "Bitsy, Toney's died he had some internal bleeding that they couldn't stop." "No, no he's not dead you're lying to me. He's fine I remember hearing him saying everything was going to be ok." Collin took me arm, "No Bridget listen, he's, God I'm so sorry I was one of the reasons you ran away. I shouldn't have said those things to you," "What things? I don't remember anything except sneaking out, and getting into the ambulance." No this couldn't be happening to me! Why me why? **_

_**Tony's funeral was horrible, I went through the whole thing, trying not to cry. Trying to think to myself that it really wasn't my fault. But I knew it was if I hadn't sneaked out then he would still be alive. I wouldn't be in this wheelchair, with my leg wrapped up in a huge cast, I wouldn't be feeling like suicide right now. It was short, people couldn't stay long, Tony was I well known, and loved person, and as the slideshow, in his memory I couldn't help but notice that most of the pictures people had of him were with me. I had friends, but Tony had been the one and only one who had ever understood me. And now he was gone forever.**_

_**January**_

_**February**_

_**March**_

_**April**_

"_**Mom," "Wait sweetie, I have to tell you something, we're moving to La Push, both of the boys are wolves now and I really can't take care of them anymore, we're moving down near Sam Uley and his fiancé Emily. You were saying?" "I was just going to ask you if we could move, because there's too much of Tony around here but never mind." "Oh ok," **_

_**Gee thanks mom you're so understand and you know just what to say. It's not my fault I can't remember exactly what happened, but all I knew was I was sick of getting those sad pitiful looks. **_

**So that was it, Tony was dead because of me, I wished I had never remembered. I sat there for awhile thinking it over, and why God hadn't killed me instead of Tony. He was a much better person than I was anyways. I should have died, I should have, but I had to keep on living life for him I promised him that if he died before I did then I would keep on living the best I could and not take the easy way out. The tears were stinging behind my eyes, but they still didn't fall. And but of course it started to rain. I stood up and started walking home. I loved the rain, it was amazing. I started twirling around in the middle of the road. "What are you doing Bridget?" I stopped to see none other than Paul Reese standing there with a goofy grin on his face, but yet the same intense stare. "Nothing much, but I should be ask you the same question. What are you doing?" It was like I had never remembered. "Walking home, I was walking around, and it started to rain, so I'm on my way home." "Oh really now? And what were your reasons of walking around there Paul?" "Hmm, I don't really know, just to think stuff over." Yup acting like nothing ever happened. Way to go Bits. "Mind me if I ask you what?" "Nope, I just needed to get away from it all, ya know. And plus I'm having some wolfy problems. Now mind if I ask you what you'd be doing out here?" "Yes, I do I'm keeping that one to myself." The sparkle from his eyes started to faded a little, "Why, are you some kind of masked murderer?" "Mhmm, I'd rather just keep it to myself for now, is that a problem?" I was starting to get mad, I barely knew the boy and he was expecting me to spill everything out to him? I think not! "No, it's not, but you don't have to get an attitude about it." The sparkle in his eyes was completely gone. I remember Collin saying something about Paul having anger issues, yup I sure know how to pick 'em. "I don't have an attitude Paul, I just really feel like spilling everything out to you when I barely know you," Ok yea he made me mad, I had a short temper to, call it what ever you want, I'll just call it irony. "Well I barely know you to but that doesn't mean that you have to hide things from me!" And he was yelling why? "Well yea it kinda does! Because I don't know if you'll go and blab it to all of your wolf buddy's! WAIT YES I DO! BECAUSE YOU SHARE MINDS WHEN YOU'RE IN WOLF FORM! OR DID YOU FORGET?" I was pissed and apparently so was God, because I started to rain harder. "NO I DIDN'T FORGET! BUT ACCORDING TO COLLIN AND BRADY YOU DID FORGET SOMETHING!" "SCREW COLLIN AND BRADY MY LIFE IS MY BUSINESS THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW THE HALF OF IT!" "WELL MAYBE IF YOU'D SHOW HOW YOU REALLY FEEL THEN PEOPLE WOULD LEAVE YOU ALONE, I COULD TELL IN 4****TH**** PERIOD YOU WEREN'T DAY DREAMING YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT SOMETHING YOU ARE NOT OK BRIDGET! TAKE OF YOUR STUPID MASK AND LET PEOPLE SEE WHO YOU REALLY ARE! THAT'S RIGHT I ALREADY KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT YOU, SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AHEAD AND TELL ME I'LL FIND OUT SOONER OR LATER!" "GOD PAUL!" "DON'T YOU GOD PAUL ME! I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO TALK TO YOU! YOU'RE MY IMPRINT! I HAVE TO LOVE YOU AND CARE ABOUT YOU. I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE." I stood there shocked Paul, I was Paul's imprint? Well maybe it was love then. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR RIGHT, I DO HIDE BEHIND A MASK, AND I WASN'T DAY DREAMING YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING ABOUT? ABOUT 3 MONTHS AGO, MY BEST FRIEND TONY DIED IN A CAR RECK THAT WAS MY FAULT! IF I HADN'T SNUCK OUT OF THE HOUSE THEN HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE, AND I WOULD BE OK. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I WASN'T OK TO BEGIN WITH! SO WHY DON'T YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME WHEN YOU VERY CLEARLY DO NOT! SO IF I AM YOUR IMPRINT THEN I SUJEST THAT YOU START TRYING TO BE NICER BECAUSE RIGHT NOW I REALLY DON'T LIKE YOU!" He had started shaking, and stopped it looked like I had stabbed him straight through the heart. I know I'm a mean bitch, but he started it. Great now I sound not only like a bitch but also like a whining 2 year old bitch. "I'm sorry, I like you have a short temper, I'm going through a lot. Just let me go home, and I'll see you Monday." He looked a little hopeful. "Will you still be talking to me?" "I forgive easily so maybe." With that I turned and ran home. So much for life like the movies. This wasn't how life was supposed to be. Everything was supposed to be perfect. So much for my happily ever after. **

**AN: there you guys go the car wreck story and paul tell her that she's his imprint no worries my faithful readers it'll get better for them. They'll get the happily ever after everyone wants. Also I'm going to write short stories of the different points of view of collin, brady, and Brittany while bitsy is in the hospital. Song for this chapter GAVIN ROSSDALE: LOVE REMAINS THE SAME**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Werewolf and The Rockstar***

**CHAPTER 5**

**AN: so, how'd u guys like the car wreck story 'n Paul telling Bridget about her being his imprint. Plz rate n review. Thanks**

**~BEC**

**I hated who I was… ok not that dramatic. I hated what I had said to Paul. Don't you ever just get that feeling, of dreading something? Like **

**when you call a guy gay and they find out about it, or when you do something stupid, like singing in the middle of the hall and there's some **

**hot guy behind you, and they give you a funny look, walk away; then you realize, hey isn't that the guy in my 2****nd**** period that I have to sit **

**next to? Well that was my weekend, sitting in my room thinking about Paul. And how bad I felt about it; Saturday came and went. Sunday **

**was almost over, now not only was a bashing myself over wasting away my weekend, I cared about other people to much, and also the **

**Paul stuff.**

**Hmm… I wonder if, no this is stupid,… Bridget Reese…. Not that bad. Oh My God! What am I thinking? I sound like a retard! God, I really **

**need to go do something. Collin, and Brady were off doing wolfy things, and Brit was off with some other cheerleader. Buying something, or **

**other; and I was at home, alone. With nothing to do. What to do, what to do? And my weekend was almost over I heard a loud knock at the **

**door, who in the heck would be **

**coming over to my house? Maybe it was Kim, or Jake, or somebody to distract me! WHOO! I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, or as far **

**down the stairs as I could go before falling. "Ow Damn it!" I picked myself back up, and opened the door. To my surprise it was Paul. "Hey, **

**fall down the stairs?" "mhmm," We stood there for a second not knowing what to say to each other, "Um, do you wanna come in, knowing **

**my brothers I bet your hungry," "Yea, I kinda am," his stomach reassured me of that, "I led him to the kitchen, "You want pancakes?" He**

**stared at me funny, you know that look that people give you when they think your crazy, well that would be the stare except imagine it with **

**adorable little puppy eyes, "At this hour? It's almost 6:00" I laughed, "There is never a time limited an having pancakes," He laughed and **

**said sure, I started walking around the kitchen getting the stuff for it, now I might say that my pancakes are AMAZING. I put strawberries, **

**and chocolate chips in them, chocolate syrup on them with whipped cream. Some kind health nut I am right? "Ok, listen Bridget, I shouldn't **

**have blown up at you like that, my anger got the best of me," I could feel Paul's eyes following me as I worked, it made me feel like I **

**couldn't do anything ya know what I mean? "Don't feel bad, we're both cursed with the wonderful thing called a short temper not your **

**fault," "Bull Bridget, you know as well as I do I started it, and I should have known you better first off to ask you that, and second realized **

**that you would have told me eventually, eventually you would have trusted me enough to do that." Now tell me how often do you get a hot **

**6 ft somethin' giant, that's also a sweet heart, with a little anger problem, coming up to you and saying basically that he'd be there for you? **

**You, a mere twin, no individual nothing special about you, average looking? HMM? When you can say that happens to you all the time you **

**let me know, "It was partially my fault, I just made it worse, and you're right, I do hide all that stuff. I don't want to worry people, and I **

**hate it when people start getting nosey." "Ok… so I guess this means you're talking to me again?" I turned around, "Course I am silly," **

**Grabbed a hand full of flour and tossed it into his face, "Oh! So that's how it's going to be huh?" Paul jumped up, and grabbed me around **

**the waste. This made me gasp, but anyways. And dumped a whole half a bag of flour on my head. "Paul! My God!" I reached as far as I **

**could grabbing the whipped cream and squirting it at what I was assuming to be very close to the top of his head. "AHHH!" He let go of me, **

**and the war began. Chocolate chips, gooey strawberries whipped cream, powdered sugar, flour, and chocolate syrup was going **

**everywhere. "Ow!" Course being me I had to slip in a puddle of syrup and whipped cream. "Oh wait, wait!" I watched as Paul went and **

**squirted what was left of the whipped cream on my head and put a cherry on top. "Now you are complete!" He threw his hand up in the air, I**

** started laughing hysterically, **

**and so did Paul, "What am I? A sundae?" Paul stopped laughing long enough to say yes, "Well then I'll just have to make you one too," I **

**stopped laughing and looked down at me giving the crazy puppy dog eyed look again. I grabbed his leg, causing him to slip onto the floor. **

**Quickly I stood up ( couldn't reach his head from my smallish shorty form.) grabbing some syrup I poured what was left of it over his head, **

**throwing some powdered sugar on his face, and putting a cherry on top of his head. I sat next to his looking at his face, where was a **

**camera when you needed it? His eyes were squeezed shut, chocolate syrup dripping off of it, powdered sugar a disarray over his hair, and **

**the cherry was slowly sliding off of his head, pretty darn funny. "Are you done yet?" He asked peaking an eye open, "Heh, yea," "Good," He **

**grabbed me again pulling me onto his lap and started shaking his head, getting if possible even more gunk over me. "Ack! Paul stop please! **

**Please I beg you!" "Darn, I'm outta syrup from my hair" "WOO! Now can I get off you, I'm probably squishing you," I did an impish smile, **

**"Oh yes your just sooo fat! I just can't stand it!" "Mmm, bet you can't." The dripping of syrup and whipped cream falling from the counter **

**onto the floor, or into the sink was the only noise for awhile. I got tired from sitting so a leaned my head onto Paul's shoulder, knowing he **

**wouldn't mind. I could have stayed in that moment forever. But knowing we would have to clean up before the Dragon Mom got home, I **

**forced myself to speak, "You know we're going to have to clean this up right?" "Mhmm," "That means that we have to move, there Paul," **

**"Mhmm, but what if I don't want to move?" "Well then I'm sorry," I huffed, "Paul, please I don't feel like getting yelled at tonight," I heard **

**to door slam, we scrambled up to see who it was, "Oh My Gosh," YAY! It was Brittany my savior! "What in the hell happened? Did the **

**kitchen explode on you guys?" "OH YAY BRIT! WILL YOU PLEASE HELP US PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!?! I'm begging you!" "Hmm, well I do **

**ow you big, suuuure, be right back," I heard her stomping up the stairs, probably to go change into something paint stained, she paints isn't **

**that cool? "Ok let's go," She came down stairs wearing her OLD Forks High School cheerleading shirt, and pants. "All righty then, I'll go get **

**the cleaning stuff and start cleaning while you two go take showers um… Paul you can take it in Mom's shower and Bits well you know **

**where the other one is," It took us a total of two hours to clean the kitchen, we threw away all of the empty stuff, I made the pancakes that **

**I was supposed to have made in the first place. While I was making them Paul went upstairs to take a shower, I followed him after he was **

**done. While we were eating Brit, finally blessed us with the information that mom was also working the night shift at the hospital, and that **

**Brady, and Collin had wolfy duty tonight. So much for speedy cleaning. "Well then I best be going," Paul stood up, and started walking for **

**the door, I followed suit, it's rude to let someone walk to the door by themselves at your house, or so I was told. Brit winked at me and **

**started carrying our dished to the kitchen. "Well that was fun," "Mhmm, sure was," Paul started rocking back and forth on his feet, "So I'll **

**see you tomorrow at school, or do you want me to come and pick you up?" "Can you come and pick me up, I really don't want to cram into **

**Jake's truck again," "Yup," He kept on rocking back and forth for a second or to, then did something I didn't see coming. He bent down **

**kissed me and started running out to his truck, after I got over the shock I ran after him, "Hey! You can't just kiss me and run away! What **

**they heck, no, no you have to kiss me and then say good night and jump into your truck! That's how it's done there Paul Reese," My **

**stomach was doing flip-flops had I really just said that? Yea, I guess I did. "Oh, so you mean like this," I looked up to see Paul's dark eyes **

**staring into mine. He grabbed my chin with one hand, and the small of my back pulling me closer to him, and bent down and kissed me. It **

**wasn't like the first one, this one was… ok it was toe tingling, mind boggling, heart thumping, and fireworks everywhere kind of kiss. Like **

**my arms had minds of their own they wrapped around his neck, and my hands grabbed his hair. Both of his hands were now wrapped **

**around me pulling me closer still. All too soon the toe tingling, mind boggling, heart thumping, and fireworks everywhere kiss was over. **

**"Good Night Bridget Seppela, sweet dreams" He let go of me and jumped into his truck waved bye, and drove into the night." Dear God, **

**thank you for that amazing boy, and thank for everything. Maybe everything does happen for a reason. **

**AN: So what did you guys think? Hope you liked it rate and review plz. Thank you song for this one would be... LOVE SONG:SARA BAREILLES**


	7. Chapter 6

The Werewolf and The Rockstar

You know what I just realized, today is Monday. And where do I go on Mondays? School, yes, school what time does my school start? 8:30, what time is it now? 8:00. "BITSY GET YOUR BUTT UP! YOU GOT 15 MINUTES!" What in the Hell? Oh MY GOD! How in the heck did I over sleep HOW? Quick shower come on come on come on! How long does it take shampoo to come out of my hair JEEZE! Thank You God, for me not having acne! I did not thank him enough for that, especially on days like this. I threw on a pair of jeans, an American Eagle Long Sleeved t-shirt, grabbed some kind of jacket, backpack, converse, and glasses. Yes I normally use contacts but my glasses are cool. They're black, and on the inside a dark red. Irony huh? I ran into the bathroom, blow dried my hair, flat ironed my bangs. Pulled the rest of my hair into a side braid, yay for the fact that I was smart enough to grow my hair out to where I could do this. Okie dokes looked good, and just in time. "BITSY! COME ON!" I bounced down the stairs, "Yeees," Collin rolled his eyes, "How do you do it Bits your amazing now lets go." I all paraded out the house, yes I forgot Paul was supposed to pick me up, and there he was sitting outside in his truck. "What's Paul doing here," Brady gave me the raised eyebrow, "He wanted to know if he could drive me to school, is that so wrong? "Nope," he said popping the p I hated it when people did that, I gave him a look and walked up over to the truck, "Hey, you forgot didn't you," "Yup, also forgot today's Monday," "Mmm, only you could do that," "Gee, thanks," He hugged me, "No problem at all," Leaving his arm around my shoulder we drove to school, and I am soooo glad werewolves are warm, I don't know what I would have done. My hair was still partially damp, and here in La Push, Washington during November it basically was in the 40's and 50's. And here's my… well I guess he'd be my boyfriend now, who knows, but anyways, here's what ever Paul is to me now, only wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Yea, yea they all jacket cover up story's. I'm just happy that I have warm people all around me, all the time.

"Holy Crap its cold!" I walked into my Chemistry class. "Why is it so damn cold?" "15 minutes of detention Miss. Seppela." "Kay," What did I care I had no where to go. Go turn this slip into the office so that they know you have it, "Kay," I walked back out into the crowded halls, "Hey, look it's Bitsy!" "Hey guys," "Where would you be going you're not skipping class, are you freshy?" "No, detention," "Gasp! What did you do?" Embry the probably funniest wolf I know, and Quil the well he's just Quil, but put together probably the most dangerously nosey people ever. "Cussing," "Oh, ok well we'll see you at… lunch." "Later," I walked off down the hall to the office, most of the people were in their classrooms, except for Brady and me, "Hey! What did you do?" "Um, cussing how long do you got?" "15, you?" "15, hey we should make this a little interesting," There Brady goes getting himself into bets he knows that he's going to loose. "Who ever can get the most detention time by lunch time wins… ok I got it, if I win you have to give me, your brand new guitar and your old one you get my old one," I snorted, "fine then if I win then I do believe you will be buying me a car," Yes I know how do two guitars equal a car, well the one I just recently bought was at least, $600 and plus I had to buy, the case, and the some amps for it too. So all together it was about $1500, yea I bought the amps for Brady too, but they stayed in my room, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to go in there. "Bring it," He said as we left the office. I walked back to my Chemistry class. "So I heard you got detention," Collin was in that class, and just for a quainkdink, so Paul and we apparently were lab partners. Because, he was alone before I got there. "For how long?" "15 minutes, bout to be longer," "What do you mean?" "I mean, me and Brady have a bet, if I win he buys me a car, if he wins he gets my guitar." "Dude, don't even ask how it's fair." Collin turned back around, the teacher explained our experiment. All I knew was that if you mixed to much green stuff, with too little yellow stuff, it would blow up here, we go. Course Paul wasn't paying any attention he was staring at me. "I think you do little yellow lot of green," "Ok," Didn't even ask questions either he knew what I was up to, or he didn't we shall find out soon. I poured about 1 ml of the yellow, and all the rest of the green stuff in there. Boom! "Holy Shit!" I screamed of course, you're never really ready for something like that. "Paul, detention. Bridget are you ok," Paul started shaking. "Um, actually," I stood up while wiping soot from my face, "It was my fault, I poured the stuff in, and if anyone should get a detention it should be me, my bad." Loved messing with teachers, absolutely loved it. "Well then Bridget, I do believe you know what to do with this, 30 more minutes of detention. "Um… no I don't can't I just stay here, and wait because you know I might get more." "No, leave now. You get 30 more minutes added on to your 45." "Ok," I walked out today was going to be fun."

By lunch I had 2 hours of detention, 3 hours is the max. So one more hour, and it would run into tomorrow after school. "I have an hour and a half, how long do you have?" "Ha! I have 2 hours, big Bro. we're going car shopping." "Damn it," I laughed as Brady walked away, loved it when I won a bet. "What's his problem?" It was Paul of course who else would it be? And he smelled so good! I don't know what he used, but it smelled amazing, "Mmm?" Oh yea, very secretly start smelly him, very normal of me. "What's Brady's problem?" "Oh, he lost the bet, and he gets to buy me a car," "Nice, what kind are you going to get?" We started walking up towards the line," "Um… I dunno everyone here seems to have a truck of some sort, so I guess either a truck or a jeep." "You are not getting a truck, understand that." "Ok Mr. Grumpy, and why not what if I want a truck?" "They're dangerous you're not getting one," I moved up in the line, "Oh, and how are the dangerous they're no more safer than a jeep, and since when has the truck ever been the vehicle where it's been totaled? Hmm?" "No! Your not getting one, the only kind of car you're getting is either a jeep, or some kind of normal car, not a truck." "Hmph, fine," Ok Paul and his weird obsessions and rules, well I mean that wasn't the weirdest thing about him after all. My big teddy bear. I did not just think that! What is the world coming to? I grabbed a water and a cookie, "Is that all you're eating?" I looked down at Paul's tray he had two pieces of pizza, French fries, two cookies, and a bag of chips, and of course gator aid. "Mhmm, and if I get hungry then I could always steal some of your chips," "Nope, I'll not have people thinking your anorexic or something, go get some chips," "Yes swir," (An: sorry I couldn't figure out how to write sir how I two year old would say it, so imagine her saying it 2 yr. old like)

I walked over to the chip stand grabbed some random chips, and walked up to where Paul was, "There are you happy now?" "Yup," We walked of to the "Wolf Pack Table" "There she is! Nice job beating Brady," Collin gave me a high five. "Yup, nice; now maybe he'll shut up about getting your guitar. He knows that he's never going to get it." The ever supportive Brit. Gotta love it.

We rambled on about pointless things, "Hey, you're in my Chemistry class right?" I turned to see; um I think her name was Lucy standing behind me, with Monica, and Brandt. "Sure am, why?" "'Mazing stuff today, after you left I thought he was going to have a heart attack or something. There's a big black spot over your table too." "Really? Dang, didn't know it was that bad." "Mhmm, well I'll see you tomorrow," "Kay, later." They walked off in their little group. Lunch ended with yet, more rambling that we wouldn't remember in two seconds after we left the cafeteria. Oh well, 3rd and 4th went by quickly enough.

It was detention that lasted forever, I mean when the teacher would leave party. But while she was there, nightmare, I'm telling you! She looked like a bird anyways, so I guess he being the detention teacher fit, after Brady left, there was only some goth/emo looking kids. After she left we started talking. "So what did you do to get in here, you don't look like the kind of kid that would get into trouble." I turned to face them, "Oh well, I blew up something in Chemistry, cussed at the teacher, became 'disruptive' during history, fell down in the hallway, slammed a door on the way out to turn in my detention slip, argued with a teacher, and… something else." I wouldn't mention that the other thing was hugging Paul, yes hugging is now PDA. "Wow, blew something up in chemistry that's new. Gotta try that one time there Taya," So the girls name was Taya, now what was his name? "Whatever TJ, so what's your name?" "Bridget," Taya gasped, "Your Brittany's twin! See, told you we've seen her earlier!" "Heh, so you did. By the way, nice hair; like your twins better no office, blue my favorite color though." "No your fine, in I don't care, let people think what they wanna think." "I like her, she's head strong," "Ha, thanks, have you actually talked to Brit, she's waaay more head strong than me." And so I now had goth/emo friends. They really weren't that bad, not as scary as they looked either. Didn't do drug, hey maybe Mike Newton really was starting to loose it. We got let out at the same time… now how was I supposed to get home, well somebody would come to pick me up. Knew that much; I walked out into of course the rain. Loved the rain, I could dance in it. In fact I did. I started twirling around in the rain. I hadn't done this in so long. "What in the hell are you doing." I stopped spinning around to see Paul's bemused face looking at me. "Dancing in the rain, haven't you ever heard of it here in La Push?" "Why yes I have, I've just never seen what are you? 14 year old doing it." "Hmph I resent that." I starting walking closer to me, bent down to my height, "I bet you do, let's go Bits." "Whhhyyy?" Whiney voice workin the magic, "Because you'll get sick," "Nu uh, I got supper powers like Super Man," I did the super man stance you know the one with the hands on your hips, and stuff. Yea that one. "Ok no let's go." Paul reached down grabbed me, and flung me over his shoulder. "Paaaul! Put me down, I can walk a promise you! Really I can walk." I grabbed him around his waste, silly I know right scared he was going to drop me. "Are you ready?" "Ready, for what?" "This," He flipped me over his shoulder and caught me, "PAAUL!!!! OH MY GOD!" I wrapped my legs around him, and death gripped my arms around his neck. "NOT FUNNY AT ALL!" He started laughing while putting his arms around me, "I dunno I thought it was preeety funny, made my day." "Mmm, I bet." I stood there for awhile in the rain that had let up to a drizzle, my teeth start chattering. I was just now starting to get how cold it really was. "You know you could always let go and we could get in the car." "And what? As soon as I let go of you freeze to death I think not." "Come on, you can't be that cold," "Says the 102 degree werewolf, " I mumbled to myself, but being around a werewolf, it really didn't matter how quiet I say it he'll hear it. "Mhmm, yea I heard that." He kissed the top of my hair, butterfly, swear if I would have opened my mouth some would have flown out, "Ok let's go I'll put you it quick." "Kay," "One, Two, Three." I swung open the door, slid me in, and ran over to the other side. "Jeankies," I did not just say jeankies; I slammed my hand over my mouth. He started laughing hysterically, "You did not just say something off of Scooby-Doo did you?" "Yes," I squeaked out, way to go Bitsy, scare the only hot guy that could ever love you away. Good job, "Wow, ok yea that never happened," "I'll try to forget that one," Oh yea right of course wolfy powers of mind reading. "Please do," I curled up against his side while the truck warmed up. As we drove the random questions came, when's' your birthday, favorite color, favorite food, yea basically all the favorites. "My birthday is April 13, favorite color is actually hot pink can't tell anybody that, um favorite food cookie dough, are yours?" "Birthday January 20, color blue, as for food I'll eat anything Emily makes." "Who's Emily," I had now moved to where my head was in his lap, curled up in a little ball, with his massive arm wrapped around me. For once I was glad I'm so tiny. "That's right you've never been to Emily's house now have you?" "Nope," "Well we're having a bon fire Friday night, you'll see her then." "Kay," We rode in silence the rest of the way home, it was 5:30. There goes my day. I hadn't thought about Tony, maybe I really am moving on, I shouldn't forget him, no this was wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong! I couldn't forget him, never! "Well, I'll come pick you up tomorrow?" "Sure," "You ok, you're a little out of it," "Hmm? Oh yea I'm fine." I grabbed my stuff and jumped out into the freezing weather. Burr is all I have to say and now ow. I had tripped over my shoe lace. I started laughing, course Paul worried. "My God, are you ok?" I bent down to my height, "Who me? Yea I'm fine," He picked me and my stuff up, "You worry me," "I'm sorry," "Eh, your fine," He grabbed me up into a hug, kissed me and left. Damn it! Wish he could've stayed. Course not because Brady and Collin were home. "Hey!" Brit grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. "We need to talk, so move Balto." They hated being called that, "You too Demon mush, mush." She pushed them aside and dragged me into her room. "First off my dear, you gotta tell me about last night, and you have to tell me about your ride home, and then I have stuff to tell you." "Um, ok well he came over to talk and stuff, and I asked him if he was hungry that when the…" "No, No! Not that the kissing stuff. Don't think I don't know what you were doing. Was there toung?!" "BRIT! Get a grip! JEEZE! And no there wasn't toung, hello first kiss with him. And it was amazing I might say that's all I'm saying. And the ride home nothing really happened. I just made myself sound like a dork that's about it." Yea good day to wake up and wear your glasses. "That's it, damn it. Ok so I think I might like Embry…" "Hey go for it, I think he likes you too." "Really? I mean you're not just telling me that are you? Because that would be mean." "No, I'm not I really think he likes you." "Ok, thanks now out I got homework." "Oh, I Feel love! Can you feel the love in here!?" I started singing random Lion King songs, " It means no worries for the rest of your days!" "Will you shut up?" "Gawd sorry!


	8. Chapter 7

**WEREWOLF AND THE ROCKSTAR***

**CHAPTER 7**

**The week flew by. Before I or I do believe anybody else knew it. School teachers were starting to get bored. They always did a couple months before Christmas break. It was **

**the middle of November, and all this week I had road home with Paul, and that was it. He felt like air to me now, I don't know why. I hadn't known him for so long... But then I **

**think about Sunday, and…. You know. "Are you ready to go," Paul was standing over me, looking down on me with that smile that I loved. "Mhmm," I stood up and followed him **

**out of the school, "So when are we going to this 'bone fire'" I put figure quotes up in the air, while walking up into of him so that I could walk backward while talking to him. **

**"Haha, this 'bon fire' you will have fun, promise you that. You eat, talk, and then Jakes dad tells us some old legends, pretty fun stuff." "Kay, I'll get Kim to come over," **

**"Watch…" HE didn't get to finish, I had ran into the door, and slid down it, laughing, what else do we girls do when we hurt ourselves?? "Ow," Paul had dropped all of his stuff **

**and had fallen onto his knee's making sure I was ok, "GOD! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Are you ok?!" "Paul! I'm fine, ok promises, I've had worse. "Mmm, I bet you have," He **

**helped me up, and we continued walking out towards the truck. "So when is Brady buying you your car?" "I dunno, he never said. But no worries I won't let him forget." We **

**walked up to the truck got in a drove home, the usual rain of La Push had let up and it was cloudy, not sunny, or rainy. "I hate cloudy weather." "Why? It's better the rain." **

**"Psh, no it's not, I'd rather have rain than clouds." Paul tucked me into his side, and we drove over to my house. Course mine and Brittany's savior was already there. "I'll come **

**and get you around seven." "Ok, see you then." I jumped out of the truck grabbed me stuff, and walked inside. "BITSY!! COME ON GIRL! WE GOT WORK TO DO!" Kim rushed **

**down the stairs in a hurry, and pulled me up them after her. What was this girl talking about? "I have only 3 and half hours to work on you AND Brittany now go, go, go, go, go, **

**go, GO!" She pushed me into my room, now why were we in my room? Because my room has the vanity in it that's why. I saw Brittany sitting in the little chair, singing along to **

**a song. "Well, well haven't heard you sing in a while." "Haven't heard you either." Me and Brit used to be in, I guess 'band' is what some people would call it. "I'll have to **

**change that then." The song 4ever by The Veronicas had just come on, "Here we are so what you gonna do?" "COME BABY WE AINT GONNA LIVE FOREVER LET ME SHOW YOU **

**ALL THE THINGS THAT WE COULD DO," And that's when Kim walked in, "Ok then Jess, and Lisa let's go." She shooed us into my closet, "Hmmm, ok Brit, obviously jeans, and **

**this shirt, and with the jacket. And you Bits are going to wear this shirt, with…. This jacket. Ok HAIR!" She pushed Brittany back over to the chair. OK your make-up looks fine **

**so I'm just going to put it down and yea… you'll see." I went over and sat on the bed and watched. Kim had pulled down Brit's hair straightened out where the pony tail lines **

**where, and clipped back the one blue streak up in front, of her face. Cute and simple let's she what she could do with all my layers and what not, "Ok, Bitsy your turn." I had **

**worn my hair down, to lazy to do any with it. "Hmmmm, what to do what to do?" "I'm so glad your puzzled with my hair there Kim." "Heh, I'll figure something out… I got it!" **

**She pulled three strand of hair braided them; se did this 3 times, and the collected them into a side pony tail. Yea I liked it. "Ok! Your make-up… yea just some eye shadow…. **

**Green instead of purple." When she was done we still had about an hour and half, Kim had to go over to Jared's, so it was just be and Brit until somebody came to pick us up. **

**"So…" "So?" "So I think I like Embry…" "Well don't get to hopeful." "Hmm, too late." We heard a beep outside the house and ran down the stairs, and out into the driveway. **

**There in the truck was Paul (duh), and Jake. "Wooo, look who else is the truck." "Shut up," She mumbled to me, it was always fun messing with her. Even though I know that I **

**would get it later. "Now Paul, how do you expect us to fit in here with you to big ol giants?" "Weelll," Paul started out, "WE thought Brit would sit on me and that you would sit **

**on Paul and control the wheel while he did the gas peddles," Embry finished for him they were starting to sound like twins themselves. To much hanging out with us I guess. **

**"Works for us," I climbed in on top of Paul. He slid his arms around me like some kind of human seat belt. This gave me butterflies. We 'drove' off. Paul gave me directions to **

**Emily's house. It really wasn't all the far away, only like 5 minute drive. "And here we are Emily's house." We piled out of the car, can only imagine what that looked to people **

**driving by. Clowns in a truck.**

**"Well let's go see Sam, and Emily." Paul grabbed my hand, and towed me after him. "Hey Em! Bitsy and Brit are here." "EMBRY CALL! put me down!" I turned to see that Embry **

**had picked up Brit and flung her over his shoulder… "Hmm," "Not, today." I saw who I assumed to be Emily walking over to us, one thing about her was that she had scars going **

**across her face. Paul had already told me, Sam. Sam wasn't far behind. "Hey, you must be Bitsy," Embry had set Brit back on her feet, "And you must be Brit," "Mhmmm," "Well **

**nice me you, I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other. The boys come over and eat every weekend basically." "Ok, well it was nice to meet you too." We walked over to the **

**table got what food was left, and went to sit down. Paul had 3 hot dogs, 2 bags of chips, 2 cookies, a bag of marshmallows next to him, AND a piece of pizza. "It still amazes me **

**how NONE of you are fat!" Everybody started laughing at this, you know I don't think that I'm that funny, but apparently I am. Who would have thought?? We talked, joked **

**around for what seemed like a good hour. Brit was tucked up into Embry's side; Kim was sitting between Jared's legs, Emily was well, she had gone up to the house she had a **

**cold, when she went Sam wasn't too far behind her, and me? I was wrapped up in Paul's arms. And my God, it was warm. When he wasn't mad he kind of reminded me of a **

**teddy bear. He really was a big softy… just with a short temper… it's like any of these guys had control over their tempers! ANYWAYS, I saw some guy in a wheel chair role up, **

**"Hey, BITSY COME ON!" Jake was hollering at me, Lord what now? I unwrapped myself from Paul's arms, and walked over there. "This is my dad," "Well Hey!" Brit reached **

**out n shook his hand. "Haha, hi, and which is which?" "I'm Bridget, or Bitsy the shorter one." "Got ya, this shouldn't be too hard to tell you two apart." "It never is," We both **

**said at the same time. "Don't worry we don't usually do that," "That's good," "Bits COME ON I have to tell you something!" I looked over to see Paul standing up, "Well I bests **

**be going, nice meeting you Mr. Black," "It's Billy, no need to make me feel older than I already am." "Heh, ok. See you later," I walked back to Paul, "Yeeeeeeeees???" **

**Bouncing up and down on my toes, "We need to talk about some stuff," "Um… ok." He took my tiny hand into his humongous one, 'n led me off down the beach. Some clouds had **

**moved in, course they would here. 'No rain for today' meant no rain while the sun was out. He led us over to the point of the beach, and sat me down on a piece of drift wood. **

**He was mumbling to himself, something about easier and werewolves, hmmm… He turned sharply scaring me half to death, "Ok, you know all about werewolves right? And **

**imprinting, and you know that you're my imprint right?" "Yeeaa, but." "And, well you see I just kind of threw it at you Bridget and I should have. My fault not yours, do you even **

**really know what it means?" "No, not really." "God, just make this harder. Ok, it means that um… that… hmm… it's kinda like…. Gravity shifts and that person because your **

**world, you would do anything for them, and that person is your soul mate, you're meant to be together." He had crouched down to look at my face, "Oh," Wow, so it WAS a lot **

**more than what I thought… "So wait… so this basically means that we're going to get married right? And yea," "Hmm, yea I guess so." I looked up at him, "Well that's fine with **

**me," and we kissed, I didn't know who kissed who, but we did, and as soon as we did it started to rain, and hard. Not that we cared, as far as I was concerned, he was the only **

**thing there. His arms had wrapped around the small of my back pulling me up with him as he stood-up. I pulled my arms up over his head, pulling us ever closer if that was **

**possible. Our lips moved in perfect sink with each other. He picked me up, as if my legs had minds of there own they wrapped around his waste. He was everywhere, and he **

**was so hot. My blood was starting to boil, wasn't sure if it was from kissing him, or just because he was so hot, maybe both, but it didn't really matter. All that mattered was **

**that he loved me, and pretty sure that I loved him. He broke off, his breathes were coming ragged, I'm guessing mine weren't to far from that either. I unwrapped my legs, from **

**around him, and he put me back down on the ground. This would have to be the second best memory I had of him and me. "Love you," Those to words shook my world, made my **

**stomach twist into knots, and my vision go blurry. "Love you too," I felt this gaze on me, but we kept on walking anyways, "You know you don't have to say it, unless you want **

**to," See what did I tell you big bear on the outside big teddy bear on the inside, "Oh, but I want to," He laughed put his arm around my shoulder, and kissed my head. "God, I do **

**love you," I wrapper my arms around him… ok as far around as they would go. And we walked back to the bon fire, which was now just a pile of smoking wood. Walked up into **

**Sam and Emily's house. "Where'd Brit, and Embry go?" "Oh, they went of to talk about stuff, guessing the same stuff as your stuff," "Wow that's a lot of stuffs Kim, and in the **

**rain? Brit would never just go out in the rain to talk" She laughed, "I think there in Sue's car," She had driven Billy over, "Well we better get going, don't want to be late again." **

**"I guess we have to wait on them don't we?" "Naw, I'll drive them home, I don't mind." "Thanks Sue, see you guys tomorrow." "Tomorrow?" I stared up at him questioningly, **

**"In the truck lets go," He started pushing me out the door teasingly, "Bye! I Guess see you tomorrow! TOOMORROW TOMORROW I LOVE YA TOMORROW YOU'RE ONLY A **

**DAAAY AWAAAY!" I could hear them laughing as Paul continued to push me down the steps that led up to the house, "Paul if you don't quit pushing me you're going to make me **

**fall," He snorted, "Don't worry you won't fall," He picked me up bridal style, "Now, what's that famous song?" "I'm Siiinging in the rain just Siiinging n the rain!" "That's the **

**one," My hair was soaked, and so were my cloths. He carried me off to the truck put me in the drivers side and pushed me over as he got in. "Holy Crap its cold!" "Why are you **

**always so cold?" I looked up at him, "Well I'm sorry I'm not some kind of furry creature that has a freakily high body temperature!" "Oh I'm sorry to," He pulled me into his **

**side, with his arm wrapped around me. I guess I fell asleep on the way home, it felt like I was being picked up. I didn't my eyes just let Paul carry me up to my room. "Good **

**night," "Night," I mumbled and went into dream land.**

**"_So what do you have to say for yourself there Tony?" He was standing in front of me… how wasn't he dead? Well I knew he was dead but yet here he stood right in front _**

**_of me. "Nothing except I missed a fight," We were in a paint war. All of my paint was out, but he still had a full gallon can. He came up behind me, the cold feeling of the _**

**_paint being poured over my head made me shiver. "Gee thanks Tony, I really needed that." My hair was thoroughly soaked in paint, even my converses were red, I hoped _**

**_that the paint wouldn't stain them._**

_**It was my turn to walk out onto stage. It was the last song before the show was over. Being the main character it was pretty nerve racking. We had redone the song 'Stand **_

_**By Me' so that I could sing it. I hoped I would remember, John had walked out onto the stage, and started singing, "When the night has come, and land is dark, and the **_

_**moon is the only light we'll see," My turn, "No I won't be afraid, oh I won't be afraid, just as long as you stand by, stand by me," We had also remixed it to where it would **_

_**fit in with the show, "Oh, stand by me, oohh stand by me, ohh, stand stand by me." John again, "If the sky, that we look upon, should tumble and fall, or the mountain **_

_**should crumble and fall," Me, "I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear, just as long as you shed a tear," I looked for Tony, I couldn't see him then I **_

_**looked over to the side stage there he was with Brit. Then is when the fun stuff came, the remix was a dance remix john, and me started our dance. "Darlin stand, by me, **_

_**stand by me. Oh stand, stand by me…" The other cast members came out."**_

_**I looked over at Tony, and I knew he would die.**_

**I woke up with I start, it was just a dream… just a dream. My pillow was wet, so was my face. Must have been crying in my sleep. I tried to go back to sleep, but sleep wouldn't **

**come. I was haunted by those memories of Tony. We did he have to die? And it was still my fault that he had died. I laid in my room until my alarm clock went off. As if in a haze **

**I got ready, got dressed and went down stairs, and waited for Paul to there. I waited about 30 minutes, and he was there. Put a fake smile on my face and walked out the door **

**like every other day. Pain was raking over me in waves. Amazing how believable I was. People never asked ME what was wrong they always told me what was wrong with **

**THEM. The never asked me how hard it was for me when Tony died, no they told me how "hard" it was for THEM. Pulling my hood up I walked out the door to his truck, oh the **

**chivalry of this boy he was on the porch with an umbrella, "Hey, you ready?" "As ready as I can be for a Monday." "Good point, only 5 more days till the weekend we can make **

**it," "Yea and only 7 more days till break."**

**AN: well wat do you think?? I didn't really like this chapter that much. Feel free to send my ideas on what you want to happen in the story, or how much you like it. sorry its taken me so long to put this up i had a brain freeze i guess you would call it. So plz reveiw or PM me it would be much appreciated :)**

**~BEC~**


	9. Chapter 8

**WEREWOLF AND ROCKSTAR  
CHAPTER 8!!!**

**AN: I would like to say thanks for all of your reviews and also thnxs to LadyFigers22 for being my reader person THANK U SOOO MUCH ******

**Seven days my butt! It might as well have been seven weeks, seven months, or even seven years! Break would never come and we would be stuck in the hell called school. **

**Everyday was the same routine: get up, get ready, get in the truck with Paul, go to school, go home with Paul, do my homework, eat, sleep, and start all over again the next day. I don't think I have to spell it out for you, I NEED BREAK! No need to repeat myself. **

**Also, not remembering everything to do with Tony was getting easier and easier. **

**That's when I realized that if I wasn't thinking about him I would feel bad. Having fun was something that I had forgotten how to do for awhile, and never knowing what happened was easier than knowing what happened and knowing that it was MY fault. **

**After the Christmas break we would be half way done with the school year. Half way done being a freshman; then would come summer break and so on. It never really sunk in until today that life is going on and there's nothing I can do to stop it, so why am I sitting here moping around about how long the school days seem? Why am I not living how I used to live? I was always taking risks and not caring if I didn't see tomorrow. **

**I was sitting in my bed again thinking about stuff that I really didn't need to be thinking about. Here goes another day of school. Six more days, only six more, right?**

**5 more days, I can make it… hope so anyways.**

**4 more days, can't it just be Friday yet?**

**3 more!! After the weekend only Monday and Tuesday then break!!**

**2 more, only to more right? RIGHT?!**

**1 more, can this day be over PLEASE??**

**Last day before break! **

**I jerked up out of bed running around my room getting ready as fast as I could. As you all know, the day before a break is always the best. Teachers don't really care what you do, now do they? Nope. **

**I waited downstairs for Paul to get here. Today I was actually happy that we had school; weird huh? **

"**Somebody's in a good mood," Paul said as I jumped up into his truck, **

"**Yup," I replied.**

"**And why may I ask is that?" **

"**It's the last day before Christmas break!" **

"**Oh yea, that's right isn't it?" he said to me.**

"**Have you not been dying to get out of school like every other kid in the school?" **

"**Hmm, no not really." **

"**Odd ball," I teased him.**

"**What was that?" **

"**Nothing, I didn't say a thing," I said to him.**

"**Yea, sure you didn't." **

**Paul swerved over to the other side of the road and started tickling me. **

"**Paul... STOP! Please-- I beg you," **

**He kept on going. "Say you're sorry, then I'll stop," **

"**I'm SORRY! I really am! Please stop!" **

"**Ok." He bent down, kissed me and drove the truck back up onto the road. **

**I sat back up, my stomach hurting from laughing so much, gasping for air, and I was slightly confused. **

"**Well, it looks like I'm not the ONLY one in this truck with a good mood." **

"**Hmph," Paul grumbled at that.**

**We sat in silence for the rest of the ride there. Images were running through my mind, and so were songs. **

**And when we get home, I know we won't be home at all  
This place we live, it is not where we belong  
And I miss who we were in the town  
that we could call our own  
Going back to get away after everything has changed**

Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?  
(Everything has changed)  
Could you help me push aside all  
that I have left behind?  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?

**I was remembering the summer. How long it had been; how lonely it had been. We had moved here, and met Paul and the boys for the first time. Then there was the food fight in my kitchen.**

**What's this life anyway?**

**What's it to you and me?**

**What's it to anyone?**

**Who are we supposed to be?**

**Make me a storybook**

**Write me away from here**

**I need a different now**

**Where we can wear each other for awhile**

**I'll lend you my tears if I could borrow a smile**

**I'll get through tomorrow somehow today**

**Happy After...**

**Once upon these days**

**The time Paul and I had spent together: his hugs, his smell and well, everything about him; and I lucky enough to get him. I still had to tell him about Tony; I know I will one day.**

**Shut the world away from here  
I drift to you, you're all I hear  
As everything we know fades to black**

Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending

I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same

"**You awake over there Bits?" Paul asked me and I grunted in response.**

**Paul placed a burning hand on my shoulder, and pulled me back so my head was in his lap. **

"**You just want to skip today, and go somewhere?" **

**Thank you God! "Hell yes," I replied and he laughed at my enthusiasm.**

"**Well let's go then." **

**I sat up, and leaned against his side, as we drove away. I didn't know where we were going but that didn't really matter, what mattered was that I didn't have to go to school, and I got to spend the day with Paul. **

"**So where are we going?" I tried asking him.**

"**Somewhere." **

"**Oh really, somewhere? That narrows it down," I replied sarcastically.**

"**It does, at least now you know we're going somewhere right?" **

"**Whatever," I grumbled.**

**He drove through downtown La Push, and kept on going. **

"**Um… are you planning to kidnap me or something?" **

"**You know it," he chuckled.**

"**Paul Reese where are you taking ME!?" I demanded.**

"**We're almost there calm down, Jesus!" **

**I sighed, what could you do? **

**Finally, he said, "ok, we're here." **

**Paul had driven us to the edge of La Push, on some old road, in the middle of nowhere. NOWHERE! What was out here, besides us, I have no idea. **

"**Ok come on it's only about a ten minute walk," he said, jumping out of the truck.**

"**Paul what are we doing?" **

"**You'll see come on," Paul grabbed my hand and towed me behind him. **

"**Paul I can walk on my own," I protested.**

"**No I don't think you can." With that, he pulled me in front of him and tossed me over his shoulder. **

"**PAUL REESE YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! DO YOU HERE ME?! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed at him.**

"**Gosh, for someone so small you sure do have a big voice," he muttered.**

"**Mmm." **

"**Not talking to me eh?" **

"**mMm," **

"**Ok." **

**Paul continued walking through the woods before saying, "we're here." **

**I sighed; I mean it's not like I could see anything but Paul's back and the ground. **

"**Wish I could see where here was," I grumbled again.**

"**Wish granted." **

**He flipped over his shoulder, holding me bridal style, and then put me on the ground.**

**I looked around. "A cliff?!" **

"**You ready?" Paul asked.**

"**Ready for what?" I was confused.**

"**Cliff diving," he said simply.**

"**No, Paul I am not going cliff diving, no way, nu uh! Nope; no way." **

**He then gave me the puppy dog eyes. **

"**No," I said firmly.**

"**Come on, you'll have fun." **

"**Paul, no." **

"**Fine then," he grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the edge of the cliff. **

"**Paul! PAUL LET GO OF ME!" I yelled out.**

**He turned and looked at me. "Either you go by yourself, or I'll throw you over the cliff." **

**I gasped. "You wouldn't." **

"**Wanna bet? Temper, Temper," Paul dared me and I couldn't back down.**

"**Fine." **

**I jerked my arm from his hand, "But I go first." **

"**Oh no you're not, I am. I dragged you here, I'm going first," Paul protested, but I started walking backwards to the edge of the cliff. **

"**No, I go first." **

"**No I do believe I'll be off this cliff before you are," Paul challenged me and I took another step back before turning and running, jumping off the edge. **

**It was fun until I hit the water, and God was the water cold. It felt like needles were going into my skin, and I couldn't move. **

**Not too long after I hit the water, there was Paul. I felt his warm arms wrap around me pulling me up to shore. **

"**T-t-old-d-d y-you," I said, my teeth chattering.**

"**You idiot! Why do you think I wanted to go first! You could have drowned!" Paul was furious.**

"**L-l-love the c-c-conc-c-cern," I started to say, but he cut me off.**

"**Come on we'll go to my house." **

**Paul picked me up and carried me off to his truck; I felt like a two year old. **

"**My God you're freezing," he commented and I rolled my eyes. **

"**R-r-eal-ly? I h-had-dn't no-no-ticed." **

**He rolled his eyes and walked over to where he had parked the truck. He slid me in the passenger's side and walked around to the driver's side. **

**You know how cars adapt to how the weather is outside? Like you know if it's cold, then the truck or car is cold? Yeah, well I hate that, especially right now. **

"**Kay, come here." **

**He didn't have to tell me twice, I was still shaking uncontrollably, and I felt kind of stupid. I mean here I am in a jacket, shirt, jeans, and everything, and Paul is sitting next to me with no shirt on, just jeans (he had taken his shoes off, wish I was that smart) not shaking at all. **

**I scooted over to his side, he had one of his arms around me and the other on the steering wheel. The drive to his house was only about 10 minutes. **

**He got out of the truck, walked around to my side, picked me up, grabbed my stuff, and into the house we went. **

"**Kay, you go find something to wear," he instructed.**

"**Ok?" **

**Paul's room, Paul's room where is Paul's room? I repeated it like a mantra. **

**I walked down the hall and made a left into, yup, Paul's room. **

**His backpack was on the floor, I guess he was planning on skipping anyways today just hoping I would say yes. **

**His room was pretty big; there were two windows, one on the left side wall the other on the front wall, and a big king sized bed. The walls were painted blue, just blue, a very pretty just blue at that. **

**It wasn't hard to find his closet; there was a trail of shoes, and clothes leading right towards it. **

"**Ok… um," I looked around and couldn't see much of anything really. "Um…" **

**I grabbed some athletic pants that looked like they wouldn't be that big on me, and some random shirt, which I later learned said 'Running with the Wolves.' I laughed at that, doubting he would ever wear that shirt. I walked over to my gym bag, go me for bring extra… well everything. **

**I changed quickly, his pants weren't that big, just had to roll them twice, and the shirt… well it was kinda big. Oh well. I pulled my hair into a side braid, and walked back out. **

**Paul had already changed and was sitting on the couch watching some kind of sport. **

"**God, where did you find that shirt?" he asked me, turning up his nose.**

"**Your closet," I replied. **

"**I thought I got rid of it." **

"**Well I like it." **

**I stuck my tongue out at him, and walked over to him. **

"**Oh yeah you are not acting like a little kid, at all!" Paul teased me.**

"**Hmph." **

**I fell onto the couch next to him. He was watching some game and it was Washington against Alabama. Think I know who won? Nope. I must have fallen asleep again, because I woke to the sound of a phone. **

"**What the?!" I managed to say and I fell of the couch, hitting my head on the coffee table in front of it. **

"**Oh God, are you ok?!" Paul asked, horrified.**

"**Yeah, phone, go answer the damn phone." **

**Paul ran over to where the phone was, "Hello?... Yea… ok… bye" **

"**Who was that?" I asked, sitting up. **

"**Brady," he replied. "He says 'get your ass home before Collin's gets there.'"**

"**Kay." **

**I ran up the stairs tripping over the extra fabric from the pants being too long. Curse me for Paul being so tall. I believe in the fact that I'm not short, everyone else is simply too tall. **

**I grabbed my stuff, and CAREFULLY ran back down the stairs. **

"**Let's go," I said once I was ready.**

**We walked out to the truck and climbed in. **

**We were in there for a couple of minutes when Paul did something that he never does. He held my hand, ha yea I know not much for YOU, much for ME! We stayed like that, holding hands for the whole rest of the car ride home. **

"**Bye," I offered, moving to get out of the truck.**

"**Uh, nu uh. I do believe I get a good-bye kiss," Paul said, leaning over.**

"**Um… not with my biggest brother on the way home." **

"**I could always kid-nap you again," Paul offered and I kissed him quickly, before he could go through with that plan.**

"**Bye!" **

**I ran into the house and stopped short.**

"**What in the heck are you wearing?" Brady was waiting for me at the door.**

"**Paul's stuff we went cliff diving. Now MOVE!" **

**I shoved him out of the way and ran up the stairs. **

**Brady didn't care what I did; neither did Brit, but Collin, well those of you who have them KNOW how big brothers can b**e.

**AN: ok sOOO why this is coming out late n a Christmas present for u guys, ok so I got grounded because of grades n then I got n a fight with my mom therefore making my **

**grounding longer, so y ea kinda sad but your Christmas present is that I'm starting my story on Brittany this will start after Christmas so MERRY CHRISTMAS, hope you guys **

**liked it! Reviews are always welcome (no rele I DON'T MIND) and for the Songs hope u all know that Love Remains the Same: Gavin Rossdale, Paramore: Franklin and These **

**days and a forgot who sings it =\ and you tell me if you want me to post these things on here, some songs r on my profile n pictures of them … yes well I do believe that is it, **

**next chapter I think will be one of my favorites.**


	10. Chapter 9

THE WEREWOLF AND THE ROCKTAR

CHAPTER 9

"BRADY!!" Once again Brady had shaken the glittery Christmas tree ornament over my head and got more glitter in my hair. Yay, "Do you _know_ how hard it is to get glitter out of my

hair?!" He looked down at me with laughter in his eyes,

"No little sister I do not, why don't you tell me?"

"Well… Hard! Ok? Just HARD. God," He started laughing at me and continued with glitter coming of his hands. Once again what can you do??

"Ok, now Bitsy can you put up the star on top of the tree?" Collin had the same look in his eyes as Brady did,

"Well Collin what do YOU think? I mean I am the shortest in the family."

"I think she can do it,"

"Meee too," Brady ran over next to me where Collin now was, and lifted me up on his shoulders, with Collins help.

"BRADY, PUT ME DOWN NOW! PUT ME DOWN NOW!!"

"Chill Lil Bit, 'ey Collin will you get the star for her?"

"Sure thing,"

"Oh My God, don't throw that thing at me! You know uncoordinated I am!!" I said in a rush, didn't feel like falling of a 6 ft. something giant, Jeeze why'd they have to be so tall?!

"Catch!"

"Oh God!" Yes… I did catch it… but one of the little points cut my hand. Course.

"Ok let's go," I put the star on the tree and Brady put me down,

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Yes, yes it was."

"Now well first off, since when do stars go on crooked?" Yea, I put the star on crooked, only me huh?

"Since it was the Grinch's Christmas Tree, that's when."

"Hahaha ok now off to Emily's to do her tree."

"What!?! Another tree?"

"Haha yes Bits lets go," Brit walked over next to me rolled her eyes at them and followed on out.

"Who get's cut by a point on the Christmas Tree Star?"

"I dunno Embry why don't you tell me?"

"BITSY DOES!" Jake and Embry sang out,

"Wow jeeze guys thanks I really love that you were spying on me."

"Any time," I jumped up into the back of the truck,

"Um, no." Paul came up over to the side of the truck,

"Um, yea."

"Um, no you'll freeze,"

"No I won't I got all these people round me! I'll be fine,"

"What ever," He flung himself over the side of the truck next to me,

"You know I'll laugh when you truck breaks, speaking of CARS Brady don't you owe me one?!"

"Yea, yea workin on it,"

"Yea you better,"

Three more of the guys piled into the back of the truck, and Brit. So there was now, me, Brit, Paul, Embry, Jake, and Quil in the back of the poor truck.

"Off to Emily's!"

"On ward,"

"What are you guys? Knights in Shining Fur?"

"Haha NO!" The ride was only 3 minutes.

"The decorating crew is HERE!"

"We all jumped out of the car."

"OK OK Don't eat everything yet. EMBRY HANDS OFF!"

"Yes mam!"

"Ok what ever you do, just don't wreck me house PLEASE I'm begging you!"

"Kay," And we all filed into the living room. The next half hour was full of glitter being flung everywhere and voices shouting above the noise of the Christmas music.

"OK Star time! Embry you get Brit on your shoulders, Paul you get Bits on yours, and get Emily in here!"

"What, what, WHAT?!" I felt Paul's hands around me lifting me up off the ground onto his shoulders.

"Hoooly Crap!"

"You ready sis," Brit was on Embry's shoulders, perfectly used to being lifted up into the air.

"Ok grab one side of the star each of you,"

"Yes MAM!"

"Ok now freeze!"

"Emily are you crazy? We are up on these 6 foot GAINTS, and you want to take a picture of us, putting some star onto a STUPID TREE!"

"Oh, hush up will you and let me take the picture." "Fine," "One, Two, Three," The camera flashed as me and Brit, held the star barely above the top of the tree. Who knows what the

guys did? We'll find out sooner or later. "Ok boys you can put them down now." "Yay,"

"Scared of heights are we?"

"Now Paul, if I was scared of heights then why did I go cliff diving huh?"

"Well then, by the way you look very cute with glitter in your hair."

"Mm, maybe I should have my hair like this more often."

"Maybe you should,"

"Ok, OK yes Embry you can eat." Paul and I walked into the kitchen Embry had already stuffed his face with 3 cookies, and the fourth was making its way in.

"God Embry you're such a pig!"

"Why thank you Bitsy,"

After the guys cleared out it was Brit, Kim, Emily, and me left to clean up. "So how do you girls like La Push?"

"Oh, way better than Forks, there aren't vampires walking around."

"That's true." We cleaned in silence, Kim left with Jared a little while later. Brit and I went in to watch or do what ever the boys were doing. They were just talking, "

So you know Christmas is coming up right?" Embry glanced over at Brit, and then me. "No way! I thought it was Presidents Day!" Everybody started laughing while Embry just sat there, glaring at me,

"Aww you know I was kidding."

"Yea, whatever."

"So anywho's speaking of Christmas what do you guys want?"

"Yea what do you want?" All of their heads jerked over to where Brit, and me were.

"You don't have to get us anything," Paul said,

"Yea, pretty sure we do. All of you its kind like a big present for everyone." Brit also put in,

"Yea and it gets us out of getting Collin and Brady better Christmas present than we do."

"WHAT?!" Both boys yelled at the same time.

"Nice goin' Brit! We've been found out,"

"Yes… you have." Collin grabbed Brit, and Brady grabbed my picking us up, and running outside,

"Brady!! BRADY PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! BRADY! BRADY I WILL KICK YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD IF YOU DO NOT PUT ME DOWN!" Course he didn't put me down, its not like that would

hurt him anymore.

"BRADY DON'T YOU DARE!" I heard Brit squel and then a splash, why God? Why did Emily have to be right by the beach? I was thrown up in the air, and then water. Again very cold.

"BRADY!!!" I jumped out of the water and ran after him, "I swear!" Course Paul came to stop me from getting him

back, "Paauuul! Let me go!"

"No, I really don't think I could do that," Snow had started falling, finally!

"Oh My Gosh, it's below freezing, AND YOU IDIOTS THREW US IN THE WATER!?!" I struggled against Paul, but being so cold you can only have enough energy for so little.

"Ok, home we're going home."

"N-no I'm n-not g-g-oing home w-w-with those t-t-two idiots."

"They'll be here for awhile, Sam's here."

"Woopie??"

"Come on Brit, and Embry." We piled into the truck; the other guys could walk home, or run home in wolf form.

"God, it's cold." Brit squeezed in the middle next to me and Embry. Everything always looks so amazing when it snows, ever things colour just changes. For some reason everything

looks prettier.

"SNOW!" Brittany had always loved snow.

"Yup to bad there won't be enough to play with till tomorrow." Yes, leave it to me to crush my sisters dreams. I can only be so nice for so

long. ; )

"All righty girls are you ready?" We were all having Christmas dinner at Emily's house. WE all got a little dressed up for it. Ok well the girls did, the guys were probably just going to

wear jeans, and the usual plain black t-shirts. I on the other hand was becoming a Barbie doll for Kim. Sigh, oh well. Let the girl have her fun only one life. Kim dragged me over into

Emily and Sam's bedroom. In their room there was a big vanity with a of course big mirror.

"Ok well…your hair already looks fine. I really don't know how you go a day without having a bad hair day but you do. And, you no eye liner? That's new."

"Did you miss the whole brothers throwing us into the ocean?"

"Why yes I did." Kim rummaged through her bag, and took out eye liners in three different colors, eye shadow in who knows how many colors, and just one blush yay. She put on black

eyeliner, and bright blue eye shadow, fading out into a just as bright green.

"Ok now what are you going to wear?"

"One rule there Kim, converse."

"Fine," She let out an exasperated sigh. Cool word exasperated anyways. She kept on going through her big bag of cloths and pulled out 3 different shirts, two different sweaters, and

course jeans. One dark pair, and one light pair. And one dress…

"Kim are you kidding me? No one else will be wearing one."

"Oh yes they will if you wear one then I will. Kay? Kay."

"Now shoo."

"Figured I might as well get the dress over with." The dress was pretty but way to dressy for this kind of thing.

"No I'm sorry. Too dressy."

"Yea.. you're right I just kinda hoped."

"I know,"

"Well off you go!" Now don't get me wrong I loved Kim like a sister. But sometimes that girl can be just a little too bossy if you get where I'm coming from. I tried shirt, after shirt, after

jeans, with this shirt, and those shoes, and that hair style, and this jacket over that shirt but, that shirt and this jacket didn't go well with the this and that; so we started all over in

the this and that department. Then it became too dressy, not dressy enough, to tacky looking. Sound like fun eh? Well we finally got an out fit. It was a hot pink blake hooded boyfriend

cardigan, with a baby-doll tank underneath with lime green on top, a warm brown in the middle, and the bottom 4 inches was a dark navy blue. Yes I know sounds weird, but it looks

good. And the grayish jeans with of course converse, except these were navy blue, with hot pink accents. Yay done with being a Barbie doll for Kim.

"Ok we're all ready to do now. So… let's go." As usual, yea the guys wore the usual black or white t-shirt with the 'holy jeans'.

"As usual Em. Amazing job." Paul said to Emily. He was right anything this girl every made in the kitchen was the better than anything I had ever eaten. Even

McDonalds on one of 'those days' and you've been craving it all day long. Paul pulled me on top of his lap.

"You having fun?"

"Hmm? Yup." We sat around and talked for the rest of the time. Presents would be tomorrow.

"Well we gotta get going guys. See you tomorrow." Bye Paul's, See ya Bitsy's, and Seasons greetings were said as we waved on our way out. Paul wrapped his arm around my

shoulders,

"And just where are we going Paul Reece?"

"Oh no where special just ya know," He waved his hand around in the air, "around."

"Oh really around?" We stepped up into his truck and drove off into the night. Course Paul being the indestructible werewolf he drove not crazy, but not careful.

"Paul! I would like to live to see Christmas!"

"Sorry! God didn't realize my driving scared you."

"Well it does when there's ice on the road." He huffed, "Sorry, come here." I scooted over into his warmth. Yay for werewolves being warm. All though I mean couldn't they just be a

little shorter I mean really! I already have to 'look up' to most people. He was driving up La Pushes little down town.

"Um Paul, if you think I'm going cliff diving you are C-razy." He laughed what was with people thinking I'm funny?

"We're not going cliff diving hun."

"Hun! Hun!? Since when do you say hun?" "Since now," He ruffled up my hair,

"Yea thank you Paul."

"No problem HUN." "Haha, ok now you're just doing it to get on my nerves. You can stop at anytime."

"Aww, but you look so cute you're aggravated." He got a smack for that course it hurt me more than it hurt him. He drove straight to the middle of down town. People were doing last

minute Christmas shopping, some were just walking with husbands, boyfriends, fiancés. In the middle of down town was just a simple fountain that had a wolf statue with water

pouring behind it. Paul leaped yes a guy that big can leap, out of the truck and ran to the other side, opening the door for me.

"Paul what in the heck are you doing?"

"You'll see come on," He pulled me towards the fountain,

"Ok here we go." I looked at him, what was this boy planning?

"Bridget, I love you and nothing will ever change that," I got real hot, like you know if a boy said this to you would you get cold no! I'm pretty sure you would get hot like me, and your

stomach would do one of those flip floppy things, and get butterflies in it. You know what I'm talking bout,

"Mhm," I squeeked out, what theheck was he going to propose to me or something?? I'm too you to get married!

"Um… Paul?" I squeaked yet again,

"Yea?"

"I'm to young to get married…" He starting laughing so loud people started looking at us,

"Aww, I love you Bits." He picked me up and twirled me around, yea in people think I'm weird, and blow things waaay outta proportion u huh yea that's me.

"I'm not proposing to you, I wanted to give you this," He pulled out of his pocket a little white box inside was a sapphire pendant, wrapped in diamonds, with diamond leaves come off

the diamond circle accenting the sapphire, and the top were two gold maple leaves leading up into a silver chain.

"Oh God," I'm pretty sure my eyes were huge.

"Your sister helped me pick it out."

"OH MY GOD PAUL!" He looked scared for a second. I jumped up into his arms, "I love it! And I love you!" I

pulled my face back to look at him,

"And God you gotta be brave to go shopping with Brit." He laughed again,

"I'm glad you like it, and I love you too, and yes it was very scary." Then we kissed like nothing else in the world mattered. All the people that had stopped to watch us, people who

would probably stop, they all went away. And it was only Paul, and me. On possibly the best day of my life so far.

"We'll continue this later," I dropped out of Paul's arms, and walked back to the truck.

"What?!" Poor Paul, "WAIT NO COME BACK! I GOTTA PUT IT ON!" I giggled,

"Well come on then," He jogged over to the truck,

"Kay lift up your hair."

"Yes Sir," I felt the cold metal go around me neck, the pendant hung just a little past my collar bone.

"Thank you," I kissed him and turned to face the front,

"That's it?!"

"Yes my dear that's it, I did say to be continued right?"

"Hmph." We drove off to my house,

We kissed on last time, course hugged duh. I hopped out of the car and skipped to the house. What I'm happy so I'm skipping kay jeeze. I did as he said and

left my window open, I heard a scream door slam and thundering foot steps,

"BITSY!!! BITSY!!! LOOK WHAT EMBRY GOT ME!!! LOOK!" She jumped on my bed to show my a necklace, silver chain with a heart shaped pendant, inside of it were little diamond vines,

with little diamonds coming off to be leaves. Yes I helped Embry pick it out. "Heh, thought you would like it."

"I… what WHAT!? You didn't tell me?"

"Um you didn't tell me either."

"Oh yea right," She screamed again, guess that's a thank you, hugged me, and ran out of my room.

Shaking my head I changed for bed. Just some black shorts with an old red shirt that had a nutcracker on it with a ballet slipper at his feet.

I crawled into bed, unable to go to sleep for hours until sleep final came.

AN: SOOOOO SORRY it took so long, I had finals and crap and yea not fun kids in idle skool count ur blessings. Subscribing would be nice Reviews would be even better :D or both hey what an idea! Well um I guess the song is Hello Kelly: Sleigh ride and course Bitsy and Paul's song Love Remains the same. Tell me what you think and here is the link for both of the girls necklaces to lazy to [u tem on my page right and also below there will be the story of shopping with Brit heh heh. ;-) hope u guys like it

Kay

BITSY'S NECKLACE: .?productId=3299497&kpc=1&y=7&y=11&y=7&y=5&x=5&x=14&x=14&x=6

BRITS NECKLACE: .?productId=3326138&kpc=1 she aint cheep

Ok here's the story

SHOPPING WITH BRIT

"Hello?" Who in the Hell was calling me at this time? "Hey!" "Bitsy?" Why would she be calling me this early was something wrong? I sat up in bed and turned on the bedside lamp,

"Nooo, its Brittany. Who are you planning on going shopping with to get Bits's Christmas present?" "Quil?" "Eh, nope you're going with me I'll be over in about 20 minutes. Hope your c

ar is there." And she hung up. Oh great shopping with Brit fro a whole day yay? I threw on some random shirt that smelled ok, and some faded blue jeans. And just for her I brushed

my hair. Took a shower last night thank God. A couple minutes later a heard a knock at the door. There stood Brit, small little thing, only a little bigger than Bits. She was wearing

athletic pants and one of her cheer shirts. Her hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail, and surprisingly she was wearing converse. Red ones that looked a lot like Bitsy's… wonder if

she knew. "You ready to go?" "Yup," "Wait, you got money and extra money?" "Yes I have 500 is that good enough?" "Psh oh yea that's plenty.

The ride there was filled with random conversations. I still wasn't quit awake yet. "Where were you planning on going?" "Um.." "No idea huh?" "Yea, no." "Kay," We walked up into the

mall, "Ok, let's try Jared's first, and then we'll go to Zales. "Ok," We walked over Jared's, Brit said, no that' she wouldn't like anything. Honestly I didn't think she would there either.

"Ok, you can look somewhere, and I'll look over here." "Ok," I walked off to the gold section, over there I found a key pendant with two hearts at the top and rubies inside each one.

"Hey Brit what about this one?" "Are you CRAZY!? She hates gold." "Oh..." "Come on I'll look with you," She took a hold of my forearm and led me over to the white gold section. "What

about that diamond thingy right there?" "Nope, she likes vintagey things ya know things that nobody else could find anywhere else." "Ooo ok," God this was confusing. We looked

around for a little bit, "Hey what about that key?" "Um… maybe I dunno." We kept on looking, "Well about that thingy right there?" I pointed at a necklace that had a pendant with two

sapphires tear dropping into a chain of diamonds that led to a tear dropped shaped pearl. "She would shoot you!" Brit threw her hands up into the air, "And me too! She hates it when

people spend too much money on her!" "Really?" "Yes really, let's go over here." She pulled me over to the sapphire section. "How about that," I picked out some hello kitty pendant, I

got a smack on the head for that. "Are you insane?! Hello Kitty is stupid." "You said vintage." "Yea vintage not Scene kidish." I sighed this was going to be a long day. "We what about

that." I slammed my figure down onto the glass causing it to crack a little, "YES!!!" She screeched right by my ear. "Ok yay let's go, excuse me!" We got the necklace and left. Yay no

more shopping with Brit.

AN: what do u think? Same as first AN thank you for reading! An you gys better love me edited this thing 3 times because of my stupid computer at 12:30 at night


	11. Chapter 10

THE WEREWOLF AND ROCKSTAR

CHAPTER 10

AN: Oh My Gosh! Can you believe it chapter 10!?! Yea yea I kno not that much but hey longest thing I ever written. So today I'm sick I've only been up for about well 4 hours out of this whole don't we all just love being sick. School starts tomorrow highly doubt that I'm going to it eh? Well I hope you like this chapter. 

~BEC~

I woke up to the sound of 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' Why in the world would my alarm be going off when there wasn't school? …Hmm… HOLY CRAP! I jumped out of bed running through the hall way, slamming into Brady's room. Smart me wear socks on a wood floor. "BRADY GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!" For an answer I got some incoherent grumbling and the sound of his big feet hitting the floor. I picked myself and just slid by Collins room knocking on the door. Yay for Collin being a morning person. Brit's room, "Brittany time to get up!" "GO AWAY!" "Come ON BRIT GET UPPP!" "FINE GOD!" I heard a thump on the floor ok good she was up now…what to do? Shower… it only took me about five minutes to take one of course it did not go with having some shampoo getting in my eye. Yea the usual routine, eye liner, cool looking eye shadow, blow dry hair, straighten parts that needed it. One Part of my hair just would not straighten so I pulled it back up in a pony tail, and decided that I was wearing what I was wearing and didn't care what other people thought. I skidded down the stairs, once again smart me for wearing socks they were cool socks don't get me wrong lime green, white, and bright cherry red striped with Christmas song lyrics inside of the white stripes. Knee socks HAHA that's what made them tacky. I skidded across the floor to where all the presents and ran onside into the snow, we had gotten about half a foot. It was crazy. Yup just me being smarter running outside in socks. Oh well I got more crazy pairs. Heh, heh. The other slow ass siblings soon came down and helped loading stuff up into the truck. I ran upstairs to change just some black sweats and a Superman T-shirt, and flip-flops. Ok look I was in a hurry didn't have time to put on shoes that required lacing. We loaded into the truck and drove off to Sam and Emily's. Everybody was already there. Brady knocked down the door, not literally he just flung it open knocking it down just sounds cooler. "BRADY!" "Sorry Sam!" Sam, you have to love him he may look scary but he's a sweetheart. Brit and I were left behind to take all the stuff in. She gave me one of the boxes… another and just one more. I stumbled up to the house yup that's right no falling this time. "Do you need some help?" I heard a voice come from the other side of the boxes, a voice that made me get butterflies, "Yea, help would be nice." I felt the presents get lifted away, "Why thank you," Paul walked up the small set of stairs into Emily's house I followed. As usual Embry and Quil kept on sneaking food till Sam put a stop to it, Brady and Collin were being goofballs, Jared and Kim sitting and talking to themselves, Brit trying to get Embry to stop stealing more food even after Sam had said stop, Claire pulling on Quil's heartstrings, Jacob teasing Quil about his predicament, and Paul and I in our own little world talking. "Can we open our presents nooooooooow??" Collin whined. Emily sighed, "Yes," With whoop they all started passing presents around to there rightful people, and the ripping and shredding of paper began. I couldn't help but realize as I was opening one of my presents that… first Christmas without Tony. I know I shouldn't think about this but I do… all the time. My smile slowing began to shrink into nothing; I also knew that I owed it to Paul to tell him about it too. I pushed it to the back of my mind, and moved on. I could tell Paul could tell that something was wrong. I continued to open up the present it was from Brady. Inside was a little piece of paper it said "Car Time Next Saturday Happy Now?" I looked around to find Brady, "Yea Brady I'm happy now." Paul gave me a questioning look, "Here you go," He read the piece of paper and laughed.

AN: SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LON G!!! OH JEEZE I had such a big writers block it wasn't even funny! But yea here you go! Please REVIEW AND THE R.


	12. Chapter 11

**BAM!!! IT'S CHAPTER 11 LEARN HOW TO COUNT THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T =) love you all just the same =0) isn't that a dorky smiley face?? Sorry off track here we go.**

**Just a simple ending to an amazing day. Paul and I had left awhile ago and were now walking on the snowy beach in front of Sam and Emily's house. The snow crunched under our feet as we walked on the, what once was sandy beach. The trees had icicle dripping of there branches shining in the moonlight. The stars shined brighter than they usually do. Making it all the more amazing. I let my eyes rake around my surroundings as Paul and I walked down the beach his arm wrapped around my shoulder his hand hanging over my hand holding onto it. "There's something bothering you or something wrong. You choose either way I'll be upset." Paul's voice broke the silence around us. "Will you be doubly upset if I say both?" "mhm," "To bad," He grunted at that. We continued walking though I could feel the tension in the air, and the crunching of our feet seemed a little louder than it was. I looked up at the sky seeing the moon for the first time and how bright it was, I cringed a little as I saw Tony's face in front of it and the look of fear on it as the car that had killed him came closer. I felt Paul look at me, but he didn't say anything. "Paul, I need to tell you something." He stopped and twirled me so that I was facing him. I looked up in the slight darkness to find his eyes. They were filled with worry, and little bit of anger. Well der what do you except from Paul, sheesh.**

…**well how in the Hell do I start this I mean jeeze! No drama so I can't just yell it out! "Is it about the car wreck?" He saw the flash of anger go across my eyes, "Sorry, ya know we werewolves and our shared memories Collin and Brady think about it sometimes, Collin more than Brady." "Really?" That kind of surprised me. Collin never really acted like it had effected him as much as it had Brady, but whatever. "Ok, anyways. Yea I was in a car wreck…" He had guided my over to the edge of the wood where a log lay barely touched by the snow. "And… well it was all my fault, I got Tony to sneak out, and if I wouldn't have done that then he would still be here. But no I had to go out and get him killed by some stupid drunk driver. All I got out of this whole thing was a couple broken bones nothing else and he's dead." I choked on the last word, I swallowed my tears back. I couldn't cry… I had to be strong through out this. Paul had been standing in front of me as I told the story. "It's not your fault, none of it is." This just made me mad I threw my self off the log so I was standing in front of him. "YES IT IS! NO BODY GET'S IT NOBODY GETS THE PAIN I'M GOING THROUGH NOBODY! MY BEST FRIEND DIED THAT NIGHT AND IT'S ALL MY DAMN FAULT! I SHOULD HAVE JUST GOTTEN OVER IT! AND I COULDN'T PAUL! DO YOU GET IT NOW?" "BRIDGET IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!!" He had started yelling now. I screamed in frustration, I started hitting him, it's not like it hurt him, and it hurt me more than anything else. Silent tears started running down my face as I did. "GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" He reached up and grabbed my wrist to stop me, he didn't even try, I jerked away from him and fell to ground sobs wracking my body. I wrapped my arms around me as if to hold myself together. I saw out of the corner of my eye Paul drop down to my side and pull me back up so I was standing into hug. I leaned my head against his chest still crying hard. "It is my f-f-fault." I said through the tears. He started to rub my back, "No it isn't I promises you that. It's who ever was driving that car that hit you two. Nobody else's but his." My crying had slowed a little. "I still shouldn't have called him and told him to sneak out." "Shhh, it's ok." I sniffed, "No it's not, and it never will be." "Yes it will, promise." "Promise?" I looked up at him having to tilt my head back. "mhmm," "Now Paul, I have to hear words no grunts when there's a promise involved." "Yes I do promise," He wiped my eyes and we started to walk back to Sam and Emily's house which was just now only a small glowing light in the distance, making our walk seem all the longer. Paul's warm hand rubbed my arm as we walked. My tiny figure was not even half of his, I wrapped both of my arms around him as far as they would go. We stood outside of Emily's house, under the dull porch light. "Wait does it look like I've been crying?" "Yup, sorry only thing that's gonna fix that is water." "Dang it." Then I had an idea, as stupid idea but it was still good. I swung my self over the railing that surrounded the porch steps and ran to the ocean. "Bridget!" I waded in. Jeeze it was cold it felt like little needles were pricking me all over. When I was deep enough I dove in and jumped right back out gasping at the coldness that had consumed me. "Ok all good." Paul had reached the waters edge staring at me in disbelief. "You are so stupid sometimes you know that?" My teeth chattered together. "An-d-d that-ts why y-you lov-v-ve m-m-me. N-n-now let-ts go." I ran up the stairs and into the house. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Collin jumped up and walked over to were I stood in the kitchen. "I FELL WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU IDIOT I DOVE INTO THE WATER!?" Paul walked in wrapping is arms around my shaking figure. Collin backed off, "Well no…" "Yea that's right." I sloshed my way to the edge of the kitchen I didn't want to get Emily's carpet wet. "Hey Em. do you have anything I can borrow for the rest of the night?" "Yea hang on." I heard Embry swear as he lost yet again to Brady. "All right who's next?" Brady gave me a knowing look, and looked back around the room…well? "I'll play you in a sec." Emily walked back into the room with some gray sweats, and to my surprise a Superman t-shirt. "Thank you." "No problem there's other stuff in there to." I got her drift and mouthed a thank you. Paul and Collin looked as stupid as ever. "Just leave." I love Emily I really do. I dried of with the towel she had put in there. Contuse for Emily giving me other stuff to you girl know what I'm talking about. I walked back out into the living room my hands red guessing all of me was. I put the towel in my hair. "Jeeze you look like a tomato." "Well thank you Jake and you look a piece of wheat bread but I'm nice enough not to say anything about it." I gave him a smile to know I was kidding and went and sat on the couch. "Well are you going to play?" "Yes sitting down der." Embry passed me the guitar, and I crossed my legs Indian stile. "Kay you pick a song." "Alrighty… if I win you owe me 20 if you win I owe you 15." "huh how is that fair? I'm already buying you a car and plus 15 is all I got sheesh." He chose Living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi I love that song. I started out on medium. I've played this a couple times to know that my pinking is pretty much incapable of reaching the last button. "Medium I thought you'd be expert there lil miss rockstar." "Um excuse me Quil but my pinky is incapable of reaching the last button." Laughter erupted from the people around me, even same laughed. Oh I am good. "Let's go Brady." I played a prefect song. "So there Brady I guess this means that you owe me 15 dollars." "I guess so lil sis." "Who's my next victim?" Sam cracked a smile, "I'll try my pinky can reach the last button." **

**AN: sorry yea yea I kno short chapter but its good right? Right ok well that's what I think reviews would make my day! I swear they will. Well alrighty off to do some hw isn't high school fuN? **


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**This also deserves a BAM!**

**Ever feel like everyone is watching you in pity, and they all feel sorry for you? Well that's what I feel like ever since my little break down with Paul, all the other guys have treated me different. I can't take it; nobody likes being treated like that. It's insane, nobody gets me once again.**

**I did how ever make the soccer team that's pretty cool varsity, and all that. We have our first game tomorrow. TOMORROW! I am not ready, I play defense and do you know how tall these people are? It's crazy! **

********TO THE GAME*******

"**Paul! I'll be fine! OK?" "Ok, be careful." "GOSH! I WILL!" "Bye…love you." "Yea, yea love you too." God, could he ever stop worrying…no I don't think so. We did the usual warm ups and possession game. If you don't know how to play that you split the team onto different teams and you try to basically play keep away. There ya go.**

"**Bits, go in for Marie Jones over there." "Mkay," I wasn't nervous but I wasn't calm either, the rush of getting to pay is what I choose to call it. "Marie!" She came running over and we switched out. My god these people are big who in the heck are we playing anyways? …Forks. Go figure sheesh. The ball flew across the field back and for worth. Crazy stuff here, the giant of a forward that they had came in the back. I slid into her got the ball out, but it was like the world had stopped. Everything was going slow mo. And then I felt it, and heard it. The crack snapped me out of my state of delusion; the pain hit my like freezing water of the pacific. The game stopped everyone was on a knee. Don't cry, don't cry. Coach ran out there picked me up and carried me over the bench. Paul looked pissed der. I smiled up at him. No biggy I had broken my leg before. At least I was just a freshen I still had 3 years before I had to worry about scholarships and all the crap. **

**Paul still looked very much pissed, but he would have to deal, it wasn't his leg that got broken. We won of course. By then they had gotten my some crutches so I could crutch around saying good game, good game. Bull shit good game, I hardly got to play thanks to number 21. Sheesh. I crutched over to the ambulance that they had for me and told me that I would just catch a ride up to the hospital. They gave me a look but they let me do it anyways. **

**"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!" "Paul will you shut up it's not that bad." He had started of the car I was sitting on the floor of the back of the car; with go lucky Jacob back there making faces every time Paul would talk. He would find out sooner or later. "NOT THAT BAD? THAT BITCH BROKE YOUR DAMNED LEG!" "She said she was sorry…" "SORRY SURE AS HELL DOES NOT FIX YOUR LEG!" "MY GOD WILL YOU SHUT UP! IT COULD HAVE BEEN A HELL OF A LOT WORSE! JEEZE." He grumbled something but I really just did not care.**

**"I can not believe my sister is wearing a pink cast. Call the authorities this is great!" "First off its HOT pink, second no need. I think this high school is good enough." "Haha sure." We walked… well I crutched our way up into the school. No more crazy driving for me, or soccer I'll be able to play next season so that's not bad. But it still sucks crazy bad. Those of you who have not broken a bone you do not know how bad it is. It itches so freakin bad and hurts the a mother… well just bad. "See ya later." "Bye Bits." URG. "Hey crutchy." "Gee thanks Todd. I owe ya one." "Are you going to soccer practice." "Heck no I'm going home and sleeping." "Aw but me and the guys made a couple bets to see how far you can kick the ball you that beast of a cast on." "Do you wanna sign it?" "Hell yea." I hobbled over to one of the greatly appreciated benches and pulled out a sharpie. "There ya go. See you later." "Yea see ya!" "Do you need help getting up?" "Sure do" Paul pulled me up and I balanced as he got my crutches for me. "Dang you have a lot of signatures already." "Sure do, I left you one spot but you can sign it later." He gave me the puppy face, "No, let's go." People waved at me as we went down the hall saying Hey, and hope you leg gets better soon stuff like that. I had gotten so many friends since the short time I had been here. Yay for being out going. =0)**

**My day did not go all that well. My once hot pink cast was now covered in signatures of silver, black and purple. Scribbled I'm sure with some kind of feeling behind them, but still very annoying people could not just get out of my way. All the people that signed it were sweethearts, but you have to understand having to prop your leg up on something, or having to sit down just so somebody can sign some stupid piece of guess plastic is not all that fun. Rather have broken my arm then it wouldn't be such a trouble**

"**God Brit what's up with you?" Well never mind my question it got answered by some huge football player storming through the high schools front doors. "AWW, come on Brittany. You know you want to." "Hell no I don't want to." I stood my ground next to her even though I got a glare from the football player. Who might as well have been a cave man. "He lowered himself down in front of her face, "You listen to me you bitch, nobody says no to me, nobody not even Embry Calls girlfriend. You are going to the party with me. You got that." Brit's eyes started filling with tears. "HELL NO! You bastard." I kicked him straight in the shin, "Your just like her, you little whore." "Sorry," I kicked him right in his happy place. He stumbled back, and he fell as hard as the brick wall he was. "I may be a whore, but at least I just didn't get beat up by a crippled girl eh?" Brit helped me pick up my crutches and we walked off. "YOU WAIT YOU BITCHES." We both flipped him off, and kept walking. "HELL YEA!" Jake and Quil came out of NO WHERE! "Way to go Bitsy, this deserves a piggy back ride!" "Um no, caring my back pack would be good." "All righty." Paul came jogging up, "What in the Hell did I miss?" "Nothing." I crutched faster to his truck, and waited by it. He gave me some look, "OH like you won't find out tomorrow! Quil and Jake saw it all go ask them! God." "…Bad day?" "Bad day."**

**AN: I AM SOOO SORRY IT TOO ME FOREVER YEA YEA I KNOW! But I had soccer and all this crap. Yup reviews and helpful comments are ALWAYS welcome. No song sorry =0/ ******** cute isn't it??**


End file.
